Cruel Intentions
by x-Leyton4Life-x
Summary: Based on the film. Lucas Scott is a popular jock and can get any girl he wants. What happens when he makes a bet with Brooke that he can make Peyton Sawyer fall in love with him? BLP, Leyton, Pathan friendship and a touch of Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Bet**

Tree Hill, a small town in North Carolina. Anyone passing it by wouldn't think anything special of it, just another town. But Tree Hill was different, behind the fake exterior and all the fake smiles and hello's there were people. People with secrets, lies, wicked games and cruel intentions.

Tree Hill High. From afar it would appear like any other high school. It had the typical social groups, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the drama group, the band kids. Nothing really different, nothing that particularly stood out. But if you take a closer look you would notice something quite different, about two students to be exact. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, they were like the queen and king of the school. Everyone knew who they were, everyone wanted to be their friends, to be a part of their group but they would only talk to certain people those being the typical popular jocks and cheerleaders. Any other group was beneath them.

Brooke Davis was seen as the cheery head cheerleader and was the fantasy of many boys dreams, but she was always interested in older men. She rarely dated high school boys and if she did it would have to benefit her in someway or another. She was seen as confident, popular and cheery, she always seemed to be smiling but if you take a closer look you will see something completely different. Behind all the smiles, the popularity and the confidence she was extremely wicked and cruel. She enjoyed playing games, not caring whether or not it hurt anyone. She dated a high school boy one time just to spite another girl who had a crush on him. She would flirt endlessly with another girl's boyfriend just to get a rise out of her and to see whether the guy would ditch his girlfriend for her, and most times they did. This pleased her. She found enjoyment in other people's pain and the fact that she was so irresistible to everyone only pleased her more. She didn't care of the consequences, she enjoyed the excitement, the thrill it gave her and the fact that she wasn't into commitment made it all the more fun.

Lucas Scott was the star player of the basketball team, the most popular guy in school. Girls would idolise him, do pretty much anything to talk to him and guys were envious of him, the way girls would fall at his feet, the way he could always get what he wanted. He had a great life, he was very lucky, he got what he wanted when he wanted it. He found his lifestyle extremely comfortable and enjoyable. However, behind all of his charm, good looks, and popularity he was cruel and evil. He lied to girls, he promised them the world to get them into bed and then he ditched them.

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were step siblings, not related by blood but brother and sister none the less. Lucas' mom decided to marry Brooke's dad and now they all live together in a very posh house, in the rich part of town. They would always plan and plot together, thinking up new games and ways they could have fun and destroy other people's lives. They were cruel and wicked and together they were a dangerous pair.

It was morning, Lucas walked into their house stopping in the lounge.

"Good night?" the brunette asked whilst sipping on vodka.

"Same old"

"Score another bimbo?"

"Yeah Amanda" He took the napkin with her number on and tossed it in to the trash. "She'll be waiting a long time for that call" he added laughing deviously. She just nodded, it was nothing new. Lucas Scott scored another girl, nothing she hadn't heard before.

"It's a bit early for that don't you think?" he asked pointing to the alcohol bottle.

"It's never too early" She replied taking another sip.

"God" he said in frustration running his hands through his hair.

"What's your problem?" she had never really seen him this way before.

"I'm just so tired of the easy lay, it's become boring I never thought it would be." He paused and then continued "I miss the challenge, I miss having to work for it."

"Well never thought I'd hear you say that" She replied

"Well when you've slept with so many girls who are all the same, boring, desperate, easy, clingy you start to get bored."

"Well try a different sort of girl then" She said not really interested in the conversation but more interested in her alcohol.

"There is this one girl at school I think she could be difficult"

"Who?" Brooke asked her interest increasing.

"I don't know her name, but she has blonde curly hair, she hangs at the tutor centre quite a lot"

"Oh I think her name is Peyton and this is well out of your league" She replied, there was no way Lucas Scott could score with someone so innocent.

"It is not out of my league I could so get her"

"She's like the virgin Mary. She's a saint and there is no way she would fall for any of your lines."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oooh what did you have in mind?"

"I bet you I can get Peyton to sleep with me"

"Lets make it a little harder for you. You said you wanted a challenge"

"Fine what else?"

"Get her to sleep with you but also to fall in love with you"

Lucas was shocked, he had never been in love himself and so this was going to be difficult but he wouldn't let her know that. He remained confident.

"No problem, now what are the terms?" He asked.

"If I win I get your car"

"My car is worth a lot what if I win?"

"I'll give you something that you've wanted for a very long time" She replied seductively opening her jacket to reveal her cleavage.

"Be more specific"

"I'll have sex with you dumbass" she replied

He was stunned. He always found Brooke attractive and the fact that he couldn't have her aggravated him slightly. "What makes you think I would go for that, do you know how much my car is worth?"

"Because I'm the only girl you can't have and it kills you" She replied seductively running her hand up and down his chest. He felt himself giving in and so he agreed to the bet.

"Game on Brooke" he replied smiling to himself as he exited the lounge and made his way into his bedroom.

Peyton Sawyer was just an average teenager, she was best friends with Haley and Nathan who just happened to be dating. She worked in the tutor centre with Haley and she never relied on anyone for anything. Not her Dad, who was always working away and not boys, definitely not boys. She wouldn't be taken for a fool by anyone. She was strong minded and independent. Popularity and one night stands didn't appeal to her. She was more interested in art and music and her education. She wanted to find love but she wasn't in a rush. She would wait as long as it would take. She was quite happy with her life, she had great friends, she worked for thud magazine and she was predicted perfect grades. She did miss her mother who died when she was eight but she was content with what she did have, reminding herself that things could be worse. Little did she know was that her comfortable lifestyle was going to change, and very soon.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. This story just kind of came to me, some things will be similar to the film but there will be some things that are different and of course it will be with an LP twist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay I just want to clear a few things up. **

**Firstly this story won't be exactly the same as the movie because if it was there would be no point in writing it and I want it to be my own work. I will try not to use too much dialogue from the movie, the only time I will is if I think it is appopriate or necessary.**

**Secondly a lot of you mentioned that you prefer the Kathryn/Sebastian pairing I have to admit when I watched the film that pairing also interested me more too. However, Brooke and Lucas will be slightly different to Kathryn and Sebastian anyway. I also pictured Peyton as more like Annette for my story. **

**Last but not least I want to thank everyone who reviewed I never thought I would get so many reviews and so much interest from the first chapter, it made me really happy. Anyway all of the reviews made me want to write the next chapter quicker so here it is i hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Work cut out**

Lucas was sitting in his room thinking of ways to get Peyton to fall in love with him. The sun had woken him from his sleep and he only had an hour before school. He knew he had to make a move today, he had to get the plan into action. The only problem was at this moment in time he didn't really have a plan. _If what Brooke said was true then this may be a lot harder than I first thought. Every girl I've ever gone after didn't need much persuasion, something tells me that Peyton, if that is even her name won't be so easily persuaded. She might not fall for my usual lines, which means that I am going to have to think up a whole new strategy._ After a few more moments of thinking things over, he decided to get ready for school his brain was starting to hurt. _Of course she will fall for me. Don't be silly _hethought trying to ease his worries. _All the girls fall for me eventually. _After reassuring himself that everything would be okay his confidence was back, and the worries were gone. At least for now anyway.

He made his way into the kitchen and saw the brunette once again with alcohol in her hand.

"I swear you're an alcoholic"

"So what if I am" She replied. She enjoyed alcohol, was that really a crime? Fair enough she may drink it most waking hours but it was something she enjoyed and she wasn't going to stop just because people might frown upon it.

"You do know the damage it can cause to your liver right?" He said whilst grabbing a slice of toast, not that he really cared, he just wanted her to be aware of the consequences for once. Brooke never seemed bothered about the consequences of her actions.

"Like I care. I'm not an alcoholic anyway I just drink a little more than the average teen."

"If you say so. You coming to school or not?" He asked grabbing his car keys.

"I guess I could make an appearance, and besides today is the day you need to pursue that Peyton girl, or is her name Penny?" She replied. After a few moments of thinking she realised that she really didn't care whether or not she got her name right, she was far more interested in her brother's car. "I can't wait to get my hands on your car" She added running her hand up and down his thigh .

"Well you'll be waiting a while. There is no way I am going to lose this bet"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" she replied seductively and then she stood up and headed for the car. Lucas followed behind her.

Once they arrived at school both Brooke and Lucas went their separate ways. Lucas in search of Peyton and Brooke off to her group of friends. Lucas was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High when he saw Peyton walking with a big pile of papers in her hand. _Probably tutor stuff and homework. How much of a goodie goodie was she?_ he thought. He saw this as the perfect opportunity, she wasn't looking where she was going so it was the perfect chance for him to bump into her. He continued walking, and taking advantage of her lack of attention he walked straight into her sending the papers flying everywhere. This brought Peyton out of her daydream and back to reality.

"I'm sorry" she said immediately kneeling down and gathering the papers together.

"Its okay" Lucas replied as he knelt down beside her to help her gather up her things. She took a moment to look at the person she had bumped into, the person who was helping her and she was extremely shocked. It was Lucas Scott. _Why on earth would Lucas Scott help me? _She thought to herself. She knew all about his reputation, she knew about all the girls he hooked up with and she hated people like him. But he was helping her, _strange, very strange _she thought.

After all of the papers were gathered up he decided to introduce himself even though he knew that no introduction was necessary. Everyone knew who he was, he was the king of the school. They both stood up and then he spoke

"I'm Lucas" He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"I know who you are" She replied a little coldly dismissing his hand. After a few moments he realised she wasn't going to return the hand shake and so he lowered his hand.

"And you're Peyton right?" He asked hoping to god that Brooke had gotten her name right.

"Yeah" she replied in a small voice, surprised that the most popular boy in school knew of her existence. He smiled at her trying his best to charm her. She had to admit he had a very nice smile but she was not going to be taken in by that. After all, appearances can be deceiving she thought. "Well I best get going" she said breaking the silence and the gaze that they had both got caught in. She started to walk away from him when he called after her.

"Hey Peyton"

"Yeah?" she replied turning around to face him.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to do something later. We could get to know each other better."

"I don't think so" she replied sternly and this shocked him. Never once in his life had a girl told him no and especially in that tone. He had never been turned down, so this was not only a first but it meant that he had his work cut out for him. _I can't even get her to spend time with me, how the hell am I supposed to get her to sleep with and fall in love with me? _He thought to himself. Her response was a real shock to the system and a knock to his confidence.

"Why not?" He asked wanting an explanation.

"Because I know all about your track record with girls and how you treat them. I'm not about to make the same mistake. You're full of lies and I'm not going to fall for them" She continued walking away heading to the tutor centre. He didn't bother to try and say anything else, he just watched her walk away.

_Oh my god. _He couldn't believe the response he got. She wasn't stupid he would give her that. _Well I guess I'm gonna have to try a different approach_ he thought trying to come up with another idea so he could put his plan into action.

Peyton had reached the tutor centre and she saw Haley sorting through some files.

"Hey Hales" she said sitting down at the table whilst sorting through the papers.

"Hi Peyt"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good you?"

"I guess, but the weirdest thing just happened"

"Oooh what?" she replied joining her best friend at the table.

"I bumped into Lucas"

"Lucas? As in Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah"

"Well what happened?" She asked her voice full of interest

"Well he wanted me to hang out with him"

"Oh my god that is so……what did you say?"

"What do you think? It's Lucas he's bad news I told him no"

"Yeah I guess that was the best thing to do even though he is really hot"

"Haley you have a boyfriend you know"

"I know and I wouldn't want to be with Lucas anyway like you said he's bad news"

"Exactly………I can't believe he actually knew my name though. I mean he is so…well he's popular I didn't think I would even be on his radar"

"That makes two of us"

Peyton playfully hit Haley on the arm "What am I not cool enough?" she replied jokingly and they both laughed. At that moment Nathan walked in.

"Hey Hales" He said giving her a quick kiss "Hi Peyton" He added

"You'll never guess what?" Haley said excitedly

"What?"

"Lucas spoke to Peyton today, he wanted to hang out with her"

"You do know he is bad news right?" He replied turning his attention from his girlfriend to Peyton.

"Yeah I know and that's why I told him no"

"Good I don't want you to get hurt"

"Don't worry I'm not that stupid"

"I know you're not but Lucas has a way of getting what he wants"

"Maybe with most girls but not with me"

Lucas went to class a little frustrated that things didn't go better with Peyton. However, he wasn't about to give in. He wouldn't let one knock back stop him. There was no way he could let Brooke win, she would always hold it over him. If he lost he knew that she would never let it go and there was a chance that his reputation could be ruined in the process and he didn't want that. He was happy with his lifestyle and how everyone admired him, he liked being the king. He was Lucas Scott known for getting what he wanted, especially when it came to women. He couldn't have people think any less of him and this just fuelled his desire to carry on pursuing Peyton. He wouldn't give in, not when he had so much to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A breakthrough?**

Peyton was sitting in the library sketching. She had a free period with nothing to do. There was no one to tutor at this particular time and she was pretty much caught up on all of her homework. She was so lost in her art that she didn't notice someone walk over to where she was sitting. He watched her for a few moments, watched her glide the pencil across the paper. He then took a look at what she was drawing and had to admit she did have some talent. A few moments later and Peyton felt eyes on her, she looked up and saw him.

"Hey" Lucas said but she didn't look at all interested.

"I'm surprised you even know where the library is" she replied coldly.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked trying his best to act kind and sincere. It was quite hard for him. He was so naturally arrogant and cocky that playing this good guy took more effort than he thought it would, especially since she was being so rude to him.

"I guess I can't really stop you" she replied turning her attention back to her drawing.

"Your art is really good, you're very talented" He said trying to pay her a compliment.

"Yeah well its personal" she replied putting it away. She didn't want Lucas to know anything about her especially something so personal as her art. "What do you want?" she asked after getting tired of the uncomfortable silence and him just staring at her, trying to charm her.

"Nothing I just thought that maybe we could talk"

"Look I don't want to sound rude but didn't you get the message earlier? I don't want anything to do with you." She didn't want to come off as sounding so harsh, but she knew the sort of person he was and there was no way she wanted him to gain a hold over her.

"Have I done something to you?" he asked

"No but you've done a lot of things, none of them good. I don't want to get involved in that."

She got up and started to leave but this time he couldn't just let her leave. His plan right now wasn't working and he had to get it moving. He had to win this bet. He followed her outside of the library and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. She turned round to face him and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Look I'll admit I've done some things in the past, and I know they weren't good but I'm not proud of them I swear" He was laughing on the inside, of course he was proud. He was proud of all of his victories and conquests, but she didn't need to know that.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I don't care enough to need an explanation I just want you to leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I do. Besides this can't be doing your reputation any good, associating yourself with a tutor girl."

"I don't care about my reputation" He replied. Another lie but he had to make her believe that he was different, that everything she had heard about him wasn't true.

"Yeah well I care about mine and there is no way that I want to be associated with you"

She walked off leaving him there speechless. She was shocked at herself for what she said. She never intended on being so harsh but he wouldn't seem to get the message so she felt like she had no other option. She did see something in his eyes, a look, but she wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. _Was it a look of hurt, or just disappointment that he couldn't win me over? _She wasn't sure and she didn't really want to find out.

He let her go this time. He was disappointed again, he thought for sure that she would at least talk to him by now. But she wouldn't, she kept blowing him off. He still refused to give up. Giving up is a sign of weakness and Lucas Scott was far from weak. Besides there was no way he would give up that car of his, it was a babe magnet. He had to admit to himself though that Peyton did intrigue him. She was so strong minded and different from any other girl he had come across. Any other girl in her position would have jumped at the chance to spend time with him, but not Peyton. She was definitely different and this just gave him that much more motivation to carrying on pursuing her.

The school day was coming to a close and Peyton had begun the drive home. Lucas spotted her and decided to follow her in his car. He didn't want to come across as a stalker, he just wanted to learn a little more about her, like where she lived for example. So he got into his car and followed her but not so it would look suspicious. He kept a fair amount of distant between his and her car just to be on the safe side.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were at Haley's house. They were both in Haley's bedroom caught up in a full on make-out session, but Nathan pulled away his mind elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked a little confused. Never before had Nathan been the one to pull away from their make-outs, it was always Haley who would be the one to pull away.

"Nothing" He replied but she wasn't convinced.

"Come on Nathan you know you can't lie to me. Something is obviously bothering you"

"It's Peyton"

"What about her?"

"I don't trust Lucas, I'm worried about her. I just don't get why he has all of a sudden taken an interest in her"

"Anyone would think she was your girlfriend" Haley replied jokingly but with a small hint of seriousness which Nathan picked up on.

"You know I don't mean it in that way. Its just she is one of my closest friends and I can't help but worry about her"

"I get it I do but Peyton, she is like the strongest person I know. She won't be taking in by him"

"I know but Lucas has a way of getting what he wants"

"Maybe with most people but not with Peyton she's smart she won't be fooled by his charm and looks"

"His looks? You think he's hot?" Nathan questioned in a joking but serious sort of way.

"Well he is hot but believe me you are way hotter" She replied kissing his neck and then they resumed kissing.

Peyton was driving along listening to her Dashboard Confessional CD absolutely oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. She was soon brought back from the song and to reality when her car stopped.

"Not again" She moaned to herself. She got out and pulled the hood of the car up to see if she could tell what was wrong. Her car had a habit of breaking down, she really needed to get it serviced properly.

Meanwhile Lucas saw her and smiled _another perfect opportunity _he thought to himself. He drove up to where her car was parked and stopped. He pulled his window down. "Looks like you could use some help" He said poking his head out of the window and looking her car over.

_Great just what I need_ she thought. "What are you stalking me now?" She replied whilst trying to get her car to start.

"No I just happen to be driving home, and we just happen to keep running in to each other. Do you need some help?"

"Not from you" She replied coldly.

"I could give you a ride" He offered ignoring her rude remark.

"No…I'll be fine" She replied. The last thing she wanted was to accept help from him even if she could do with the ride. However, the weather was making his offer that much more tempting as she felt a few rain drops fall on her face. _Perfect, could things get any worse? _She asked herself. He got out of his car and took a look at her car. "This definitely needs a mechanic" He said after not being able to tell what was wrong.

"You don't say" She replied sarcastically.

"Come on its raining let me give you a ride"

She thought it over, she wanted to say no but as the rain drops got bigger, faster and the rainfall heavier she found his offer more tempting than walking home in the rain. She grabbed her bag and books from the car and made her way over to the passenger side of his car.

"Fine" She said as she reluctantly got herself into his car.

"Great you'll just have to give me directions" He replied starting his car up.

They had been driving along for ten minutes now. Peyton refused to make eye contact she just stared out of the window. The ride was pretty quiet and the sound of the rain hitting the car sounded louder than she thought it would. _I guess that's what you get when you sit in silence, noises are louder _she thought. He looked over at her a few times but she was always looking the other way. The only time she said anything was to give him directions. Looking over at her he noticed her art book with stickers on the front, band stickers. He was surprised, every girl he had ever met was into pop and RnB, he had never met another girl who was into good music.

"You like Dashboard?" He asked breaking the silence in the car and bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him and they made eye contact as he stopped at a red light, something she had been trying to avoid.

"Yeah" she replied quietly

"They're a good band" He added and then he broke the eye contact and continued driving as the lights changed to green. She smiled she had to admit that she didn't think Lucas Scott of all people would be into good music. It surprised her and she had to admit to herself that she had misjudged that part of him. She always pegged him as an RnB and Hip Hop kind of guy but she was wrong.

"So what other bands do you like?" She asked not wanting there to be anymore uncomfortable silence. It was hard to bear especially in such a small enclosed environment. He smiled, this was a breakthrough for him. He had always done all of the talking, he always asked all the questions but now she had made a move. It was progress, maybe not as much as he would have hoped by now but it was progress nonetheless.

"Yellowcard, Fall out boy, Greenday, Foo Fighters, Jimmy eat world, My chemical romance."

"Not bad" She replied they had quite similar taste in music. She never in a million years thought that she would have something in common with Lucas Scott, but to her surprise she did.

"Which way?" Lucas asked needing to make a turn.

"Right" she replied and he turned his steering wheel to the right.

"Okay just down this street and it's the house with the broken mailbox" she added and he gave her a confused look.

"Oh some kids must've done it" She replied and the confused look disappeared.

"Why hasn't your Dad fixed it?" He asked as he pulled up outside of her house. She undid her seatbelt and then spoke.

"He works away a lot so his time is pretty limited"

"Oh okay" He replied.

She opened the car door and made her way out of it "Thanks for the ride" she said as she walked away. She still didn't trust him but it was nice of him to offer her a ride even after she had spoken to him so harshly. If he didn't then she would have been drenched by now so she was grateful.

"Hey Peyton" He yelled and she turned around "You're welcome" He added and then flashed her the Lucas Scott smile. She gave a half smile back and then made her way into her house. Once she was inside he drove off and smiled. He didn't realise it yet but he was sincere when he told her she was welcome. He thought about her the whole ride home and when he realised what he was doing he brushed it off. _I don't like her _he assured himself _it was just the music interest that we both share._

**Okay so I hope you liked it I enjoyed writing it!!! I just want to thank everyone again who reviewed the last chapter I am very grateful and once again it made me want to update quicker :) Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Romeo and Juliet**

Lucas arrived home with Peyton still fresh in his mind. There was definitely something about her, something different, something intriguing. He put it down to the music. They had a common interest, something he struggled to find with girls.

"You're home a little late" Brooke said from the lounge.

"Yeah well I was giving Peyton a ride home" He replied dropping his school bag onto the couch.

"Oooh so how's that going? Can I have my car yet?"

"I don't think so Brooke like I've already told you that car is going nowhere"

She pouted slightly and then spoke "So how'd it go? You must have kissed her by now right?"

"No"

"What? Well tell me you at least got her to agree to a date or something?"

"No"

"Ooh is 'Hot Shot Scott' losing it?" Brooke replied teasingly

"I am not losing it she's just a little more difficult than I thought"

"Seems to me like someone's having doubts"

"I'm not having doubts I will win this bet. It might just take longer than usual. She's very strong minded and smart, she doesn't seem to be falling for my usual lines."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know but I said I wanted a challenge and it looks like I've got one"

Brooke flashed him a seductive smile and moved closer to where he was standing. She started to run her hands up and down his chest. Their lips were extremely close, nearly touching. "Well I hope it doesn't take you too long" She whispered seductively. She leaned closer and kissed him, she let it linger for a few seconds and then pulled away. He looked at her with lust in his eyes as she walked away.

"Hey Brooke"

"Yeah" she replied turning around

"I'll try to speed things up"

"I'll be waiting"

Later that evening Lucas was sitting in his room. He decided to dig out an old yearbook. He realised that he didn't even know Peyton's last name. He flipped through the pages and finally found her. _'Peyton Sawyer'. _He looked at the picture for a few moments and sighed. _This isn't going to be easy _he thought and then he closed the book and put it away.

It was the next morning, Peyton's alarm clock woke her from her peaceful slumber. She hated the fact that school started so early, if she had it her way it wouldn't start until way after lunch. She loved to sleep in and school prevented her from doing that. She had a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got herself dressed. Then it dawned on her, she didn't have her car and if she walked now she'd be late. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialled Nathan's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Nate its Peyton could I get a ride to school?"

"Sure but what's wrong with your car?"

"It broke down"

"Again?"

"Yeah"

"You know you should really get that serviced properly Sawyer"

"I know but please save me the lecture"

"Okay I'll be there in five"

"Okay thanks Nathan"

"No problem" He replied and then she hung up the phone and started to sort her bag out for school. Before she knew it there was the sound of a car horn coming from outside of her house. She ran down the stairs thinking she best not keep him waiting, he was kind enough to give her a ride on such short notice.

"Hey Nathan" She said greeting him with a smile as she got into the seat beside him.

"Hey Peyt" He replied retuning the smile.

"So where's Haley?" She asked as Nathan began the drive to school.

"She's already at school, she had an early tutoring session"

"See that's why I always take the afternoon sessions"

"Yeah morning Peyton's a bitch"

"Hey" she replied whilst playfully hitting him on the arm.

"What you know its true. Peyton Sawyer is not a morning person"

"So"

He laughed "So when did your car break down?"

"Yesterday on the way home from school"

"How'd you get home? It was pouring yesterday you must have gotten drenched."

"Actually……" She paused not knowing whether or not to tell Nathan.

"What" He replied picking up on her pause.

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter" She replied quickly.

"No it's obviously something and as your best friend I want to know"

"Who says you're my best friend"

"Oh come on Sawyer we've known each other since we were three"

"Your point being?"

"You've known me longer than Haley, and I know all of your darkest secrets. Anyway stop changing the subject how'd you get home?"

"Okay well Lucas happened to drive by and he offered me a ride"

"And you said no right?"

"I was going to but then it started to rain so his offer became more tempting"

"Peyton he's trouble"

"I know but it was only a ride no harm was done"

"Just be careful okay"

"Aww Nathan's worried about me"

"Of course I am I love you…as a friend obviously"

"Obviously" she replied and then they both laughed.

Ten minutes later and they pulled into the car park in front of the school.

"Thanks for the ride Nathan"

"No problem. Where you going?"

"I've got to drop some stuff off at the tutor centre and then I have biology. I'll see you at lunch"

"Okay bye"

She waved and then headed off to her destination. She was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High and she immediately caught his eye. He was surprised he never noticed her before, her curls made her stand out from the crowd and she was actually quite attractive. He ran and caught up with her.

"Hey"

"Oh hi" She replied as she carried on walking now with Lucas Scott at her side.

"So you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine you?"

"I'm alright"

There was silence and it started to feel uncomfortable. They both felt it but they both couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well this is my stop" She said as they stood outside the tutor centre.

"Okay" He replied a little disappointed he really wanted to get to know her more. It was the only way he would ever be able to win this bet, yet he was struggling for words, another first. She turned around and started walking away.

"Hey Peyton"

"Yeah?" She replied turning around.

"Would you mind joining me for lunch?"

"I can't"

"Oh come on, please" He hated using that word, he hated the fact that he had to beg for her to spend time with him. But he refused to give in, he had to win her over.

"I promised I'd meet Nathan"

"Oh well maybe I could join you"

"I don't think that would be a good idea"

"Why not?"

"He doesn't really like you and besides we're from different worlds."

"That's not true"

"Yes it is I'm a tutor girl and you're a popular jock. You just stick to your crowd and I'll stick to mine. Why change anything?"

"Maybe because I want to" He replied and then the bell rang signalling the start of lessons.

"Look I've got to go I'm gonna be late" She said quickly and ran off before he could respond.

His last comment kept her thinking all morning. Her mind was full of questions all of which she had no answers to. _Why? Why me? Why now? Why is he being so persistent? Why hasn't he given up and moved on to the next girl? Maybe he doesn't even like me like that? Maybe he just wants to be my friend? Can I even trust him? _She couldn't get him out of her head. It was bugging her, she told herself so many times that she didn't want to get involved with him in any way but now she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She made her way to her locker and put her books away. She felt two hands over her eyes and then heard a cheery voice.

"Guess who?"

"Could it be Haley by any chance" Peyton replied turning around to greet her best friend, well her best friend who was a girl. Nathan would always be that bit more special, they had practically known each other their whole lives. She knew pretty much everything about him, she knew all of his embarrassing stories and he knew hers. They grew up together so he would always be considered her bestest friend of all. She still regarded Haley as her best friend though, they met at the start of High School and have been friends ever since. It was also nice to have a girl to talk to, especially when it was something girl related. Nathan never did care much when she would talk about her latest crush and she had to practically drag him with her to the mall so she was thankful for Haley.

"So you coming to lunch?" Haley asked linking her arm with the curly blonde.

"Sure. I said we'd meet Nathan he's probably waiting in the quad"

"Well he can wait a little longer, we need to get food and I heard you were in Lucas Scott's car last night, details please"

"So I take it you've been talking to Nathan?"

"Yeah"

"Well then you know all you need to know"

"No its Nathan you're talking about, you know how he uses the fewest words possible"

"Well there's nothing to really know, he gave me a ride home and that's it"

"Oh come on Peyton please. I want details, what did you talk about? All I know is he gave you a ride, there must be more to it"

They headed off to the cafeteria and Peyton told her everything because when it came to Haley she would nag and nag until she got what she wanted, so to spare her the headache she just told her what she wanted to know. Then they both met up with Nathan in the quad. They had been eating for about ten minutes when they were interrupted.

"Hey Peyton"

She looked up and staring back at her was none other than Lucas Scott "Oh hi Lucas" she said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked and both Nathan and Haley were staring and waiting for her response. Haley couldn't believe that Lucas was into Peyton, whereas Nathan felt extremely protective over her.

"Yeah she does" Nathan spoke harshly.

"Nathan!" Peyton replied turning to face him and he could tell by the glare that she was angry. "Look maybe it's better if you don't today" Peyton said in the nicest tone possible turning her attention back to Lucas.

"Okay maybe some other time" He replied flashing her a smile and sending Nathan a glare.

"Yeah maybe"

He walked away and when he was out of sight Peyton spoke. "Nathan how could you?"

"Look Peyton he's bad news I'm just looking out for you"

"Yeah but I'm capable of looking after myself I'm seventeen not five"

"I'm sorry Peyton but I can't help but worry about you especially when it comes to him"

"Sweetie Peyton's not stupid she won't fall for his lies and you never know he might genuinely like her" Haley said rubbing his shoulder.

"Its Lucas all he cares about is how many girls he can get into bed"

"People change Nathan" Haley replied.

"Look you two lets just drop it cause it really doesn't matter nothing is ever going to happen between me and Lucas"

"Good to hear" Nathan replied and they all carried on eating their lunch.

It was the last lesson of the day, Drama. She didn't care too much for this lesson. It didn't serve any purpose for her, she didn't want to be an actress, and she didn't want to study drama so it was a waste of time but unfortunately she had no choice in the matter.

"Okay so for the next few weeks we're studying Romeo and Juliet" the teacher said handing out the scripts to everyone. Peyton sighed to herself. This was just what she needed, she wasn't a fan of the story and it just reminded her how she was alone and hadn't found love yet.

"Okay so I've noticed over the past few weeks that you all seem to work with the same people so I've already decided who is working with who."

Students groaned they hated when the teacher would pair them up, it meant that they had to work with people they didn't know and usually didn't like "Obviously it is going to be boy girl and every pair will be assigned a scene from the play to learn and then perform"

Peyton sighed again, not only did she have to study Romeo and Juliet but she had to actually perform a scene.

"Okay so I want Haley with Matt, Maria with Jack, Rachel with Ryan, Peyton with Lucas"

At the sound of her name with Lucas' her eyes widened she stopped listening to the teacher who carried on reading out the pairs. This was just what she needed. _Luckily Nathan wasn't in this class but he was bound to find out and he wouldn't be too happy about it but it's not like it was my choice, he will just have to deal with it _she thought to herself. She looked around the room and saw Lucas looking at her, he smiled and she found herself smiling back. Lucas was extremely happy this was going to give him a reason to be hanging out with her and therefore he could get to know her and hopefully charm her and win the bet.

**Hope you liked the UD!!! There will be more LP interaction in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the wait!! I hope you enjoy the UD and I'll try to be qucker with the UDs but I have been busy with my other stories and well real life. Anyway please let me know what you think!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Running lines**

Drama class was coming to an end and Peyton was ecstatic, she absolutely hated the lesson and it was a Friday so that meant the weekend was here, which was even more reason to be happy. However, she now had another reason to hate Drama so much. She had been partnered up with Lucas Scott of all people to perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet. She wasn't a fan of the play and being paired up with Lucas meant that she couldn't really stay away from him. She put her things in her bag and headed for the door.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said running to catch up with her.

"Yeah?" She replied continuing to walk

"Well since we've been partnered up I was wondering whether we could run lines together this weekend"

"Sure whatever" She replied quickly just wanting the conversation to end so she could get home.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye" She said walking away as fast as she could. Before she knew it someone linked arms with her. She looked to her side to see none other than Haley James.

"You need a ride right?"

"Oh yeah I completely forgot"

"Well I'm meeting Nathan now, so come on girlie" She said dragging her best friend along the corridor. "I can't believe you got partnered with Lucas" Haley added getting excited.

"I know what are the odds?"

"Come on I bet you'll have a great time working with him"

"It's Lucas I'm meant to be staying away from him"

"Maybe this is fate's way of telling you to give him a chance. Anyway what are you complaining about at least you got partnered with a hottie I got stuck with Matt"

"I'm sure you'll be okay" Peyton replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"So what scene did you get?" Haley asked ignoring Peyton's sarcasm and eye roll.

"The one where they meet at the party"

"Ooh loads of kissing for you and Lucas then" She replied with a big smile on her face.

"Is it me or do you want me to get with Lucas?" Peyton questioned.

"Peyton he is so hot!!!"

"Then why don't you date him?"

"Because I've got an even hotter boyfriend. Anyway the point is he might not be all bad, he seems to really like you. If he was just after sex surely he would have moved onto another girl by now"

"I don't know Hales, I mean I barely know him and everything I have heard tells me to stay away from him"

"I just want you to be happy Peyton and Lucas might be the one to do that" Haley replied.

"I am happy" She protested

"I know but being in love is being truly happy"

"Okay slow down I haven't even agreed to date Lucas and now you're talking about love. I'm sorry but can you imagine Lucas Scott of all people to fall in love"

"Its possible, if he meets the right girl which I think he has"

Peyton rolled her eyes again "Anyway lets just leave it I don't want Nathan to go off on one" She replied as they neared Nathan's car

"What took you so long?" He asked as they both got into the car.

"We was in Drama" Haley replied giving him a kiss to the cheek as she sat down beside him.

"So what you doing this time?" He asked as he pulled away from the school.

"We're studying Romeo and Juliet" Haley replied with a big smile on her face. She was a sucker for love stories.

"Cool" He replied and then noticed how quiet Peyton was. "You okay Peyt?" He asked looking at her through the car mirror.

"I'm fine" She replied.

"You sure cause you don't look fine"

"I'm okay really" She emphasised the _'really' _which in turn made Nathan drop the issue.

It was the next day, a Saturday. Peyton was fast asleep in bed, god how she loved her sleep. She was sleeping peacefully until she was woken by the sound of loud knocking coming from her front door. She turned herself over and pulled the pillow over her head mumbling to herself, mentally cursing whoever was at the door. After a few minutes she decided that she had to get up otherwise her door would be knocked down. She reluctantly got out of her bed wearing shorts and a vest top and headed down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked feeling a little bit groggy.

"Nice to see you too" He replied.

"Well you woke me up what do you expect?"

"Oh well its half eleven I thought you'd be up"

"Well you thought wrong" She replied a little sarcastically. She then noticed how little clothing she was wearing and pulled her arms around herself. "So what do you want?" She added.

"You said we could run lines today" Lucas replied with a smile, he had to admit she had a hot body. His eyes were drawn to her legs in particular and she started to notice.

"I'm up here"

"Oh sorry……anyway can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Run lines" He replied with a little laugh

"Oh…I guess" She took her hand off the door and opened it for him to come in "Just wait here while I get dressed" She added gesturing him to the living room. She ran up the stairs and he watched her until she disappeared with a smile on his face and then he made his way into her living room. He took a look around pausing to take a look at some photographs on the mantle piece. Most of them were of Peyton and who he assumed to be her Dad. He noticed another few of when she was younger with a woman who he assumed to be her mother. _I wonder where she is now? _he thought to himself, he remembered her telling him her Dad was always away working but it doesn't seem like her mother's around either. He was interrupted from his thoughts a few minutes later.

"Hey you ready?" She asked flipping open the script.

"Oh…yeah" He replied turning his attention to her and the script that was in his hand. He opened it up and they began running lines.

**Romeo: **_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

**Juliet: **_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

"God this play is so stupid" Peyton said interrupting their practice whilst running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Oh come on its not that bad" Lucas replied

"They don't even know each other and look how they're talking to each other"

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"No I really don't. I mean how can you love someone you don't even know?" She replied and he started thinking of something to say back, but before he could reply she spoke again "Never mind lets just get back to the play"

"Okay" He replied and there was a moment of silence.

"Its your line" Peyton said breaking the silence.

"Oh…yeah…right" He replied, quickly scanning the script to find where they had gotten to.

**Romeo: **_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

**Juliet: **_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

**Romeo: **_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

**Juliet: **_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

**Romeo: **_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

**Juliet: **_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

**Romeo: **_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again._

Lucas leaned in and captured Peyton lips with his own. At first they both felt nothing. It wasn't them kissing each other it was the characters they were portraying _Romeo and Juliet_. However, Lucas took advantage of this situation and deepened the kiss. He cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly moved it down her neck. She was kissing back, she knew it was no longer them simply playing their characters it was them actually kissing, but she found herself getting caught up in the moment. However, her mind soon reminded her that it was Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer kissing, the two just didn't go together. With this thought rushing through her mind she pulled away. Before he could say anything she slapped him hard leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you slap me?" He asked bringing his hand up to his cheek.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed

"It said in the script to kiss you"

"Yeah but that wasn't Romeo and Juliet kissing that was us, as in Lucas Scott the jock and Peyton Sawyer the tutor girl"

He couldn't tell what she was thinking at this moment. Her face seemed to hold a mix of emotions, shock, sadness, anger there might have even been a hint of happiness in there. He just couldn't tell. "I'm sorry…I"

"Get out!" She shouted cutting him off

"Peyton"

"No I said get out!"

"Peyton I"

"No Lucas just get the fuck out of my house" She screamed and with that he didn't try to even protest he left just like she had asked.

Once he was gone she slouched down onto the couch and buried her head into her hands. She didn't know what to do she was so confused. She wasn't meant to be anywhere near Lucas yet they were partnered up so she had no choice. The kiss. She didn't know why she reacted so harshly to him. She just wasn't expecting to feel anything in it but she did and at this moment in time she wasn't exactly sure what it was but she knew it couldn't be good.

He walked home with Peyton on his mind. He couldn't understand why she acted so defensive. _Maybe she felt something? Or maybe she just hates my guts? _He kept thinking things over but still found no answers to the many questions pondering his mind. He had to admit he enjoyed the kiss but again he didn't think much of it, he just brushed it to the back of his mind. He still thought that he had no feelings for the girl but he was sure in for a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Performance**

The rest of the weekend was uneventful and went by far too fast for Peyton's liking. She was dreading going to school, she really didn't want to have to see Lucas but she knew that she couldn't really avoid him. They had been partnered up and he was also in a few of her classes, so if he wanted to talk to her he had plenty of opportunities. _God he probably thinks I'm a psycho or something _she thought to herself. She didn't mean to slap him it just sort of happened. He caught her off guard and he was taking advantage of the situation which she wasn't going to allow him to do. The only good thing about the weekend was the fact that her car was finally fixed so she no longer had to get a ride with Nathan and Haley.

Lucas was in the kitchen making breakfast when Brooke walked in.

"So made any progress with Penny?" She asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Her name's Peyton"

"Whatever. So you laid her yet?"

"No but I did kiss her"

"Oooh still a little slow for your average accomplishments but I guess it's a start"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well normally you'll be trying to plot against someone"

"Lets just say I'm still looking for an opportunity"

He just laughed his sister really didn't care who she messed with. It's like she has absolutely no conscience, she was pure evil.

Peyton was sitting in the tutor centre sorting through some files. School hadn't even started yet but she decided to arrive early to avoid any run in with Lucas. She was too busy working to even notice Haley walk in.

"God Peyton you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here this early?" Haley said dropping her files on the floor.

She looked up and couldn't help but laugh a little "Nothing I couldn't sleep and well I thought I'd come and get some work done"

"You Peyton Sawyer couldn't sleep? It must be serious"

"It's nothing"

"Really? Cause from where I'm sitting its seems like something and I'm guessing it has something to do with Lucas" Haley replied and knew she was right when she saw the look on her face at the mention of his name.

"Hales just leave it"

"No come on tell me what happened"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Peyton it can't be that bad just tell me please"

"Okay but promise me you won't tell Nathan"

"Of course not"

"Well we were running lines and he kissed me"

"Wasn't he supposed to?"

"Well yeah but he was taking advantage of the situation, it wasn't us just playing the characters it was us as in me and Lucas"

"Oh my god" Haley squealed and then continued talking "So how was it?"

"I slapped him"

"You did what? Peyton how could you?"

"He was taking advantage it was just sort of a reflex."

"Well anyway that's not what I asked. How was it?"

Peyton buried her head not wanting to answer.

"You liked it didn't you?" Haley asked after noticing her reaction.

"No its just…I don't know"

"You so did. You felt something didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Peyton replied trying to remain calm.

"In the kiss you felt something"

She paused and then decided just to be honest she never could lie to Haley, she always had a way of getting the truth out of people. "I felt a spark, but it doesn't mean anything"

"Oh it so does"

"It doesn't Haley…it can't" She replied trying to convince herself more than Haley.

Later that day Peyton was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High, so far the day had been great she hadn't bumped into Lucas at all which was a relief. She made her way to her locker and started putting some books she no longer needed away. Before she knew it she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately thought it was Nathan or Haley they would always meet her by her locker but when she turned around she was met with those crystal blue eyes again and her heart started to race.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to remain cool even though his presence always made her nervous.

"I just wanted to apologise for the other day I didn't mean to take advantage I just couldn't resist"

"Its okay…I…I shouldn't have slapped you I'm sorry"

"Wow did Peyton Sawyer just apologise?" He replied teasingly.

"Don't get used to it" She replied as she closed her locker door and continued walking now with Lucas by her side.

"Well I was wondering when we could practice again? We do have to perform it on Friday"

"I think its best if we just learn the lines by ourselves"

"Come on Peyton"

"No its for the best I'll learn my lines you learn yours and we'll just go for it on Friday."

"Why?"

"Its just better this way. We won't lose sight of the play and the characters and you won't get the chance to take advantage."

He was about to protest but before he could open his mouth she spoke again. "Look I've got to go I'll see you later"

The rest of the week went by rather fast and it was now Friday afternoon, the part of the week Peyton had been dreading she had to perform with Lucas Scott in front of her whole class. The week was pretty uneventful, she had a few run ins with Lucas but she had managed to stay calm around him and he eventually gave up trying to get her to practice with him. Now it was their turn on stage and Peyton had to admit she was nervous. _Maybe I should have practiced with him. What if I screw this up? _It was just the nerves but she couldn't get these thoughts out of her head. Before she knew it she was on the stage and performing the scene whilst everyone else took a seat and watched. What she didn't know was that Nathan was sitting towards the back. He had come to see Haley but arrived a little early. If looks could kill, lets just say Lucas would be dead by now. He couldn't stand seeing them together and when they went in for the kiss he was fuming. The scene finished and to Peyton's surprise it went better than she expected.

"Bravo I have to say that is the best performance so far" The teacher said and Peyton couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Lucas felt proud, he hardly ever got any compliments when it came to his performance in school. "I could feel the chemistry you two should work together more often." He added. Peyton was mentally cursing him but she had to admit to herself that they did work well together. Even though she didn't really like him and everything he had done, she had to admit that they did make a good team when it came to drama. After hearing the teachers comment Nathan couldn't take it anymore he ran out of the Drama hall before she would see him. He was angry and he needed to calm down before he did something he would regret.

**Hope you liked it!!! Coming up there is going to be a confrontation between Peyton and Nathan and he might also have a run in with Lucas. Also some more L/P interaction. Anyway please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Confrontations**

The weekend came and went with a flash as usual and it was now Monday morning and time for school. Nathan hadn't spoken to or seen Peyton all weekend, she had actually spent the time with her father who had the weekend off and decided to return to Tree Hill to catch up with his daughter. She rolled over and turned her alarm clock off, she groaned into her pillow and then got out of bed. She could never understand the benefits of having to get up so early. She went through her daily routine of showering, breakfast and sorting her school bag out and before she knew it she had arrived at school. She saw Nathan getting out of his car and called after him.

"Nathan" He didn't turn around he just continued walking so she ran after him shouting him louder and louder. He was purposely ignoring her and she knew it, there was no way that he didn't hear her, but she didn't give in she continued running after him until she found herself in front of him and stopping him from walking away.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked even though she knew he must have.

"Yeah"

"What's gotten into you?" She asked not liking the tone in his voice.

"I should ask you the same question."

"Okay now I'm confused what is going on?"

"Don't play stupid Peyton and don't lie to me I thought you of all people would always be honest with me."

"What are you talking about I am honest with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah you're my best friend."

"Huh so you and Lucas acting together slipped your mind?"

She was shocked, she didn't choose to work with him she didn't have a choice in the matter and she couldn't understand what the big deal was.

"It was only a play Nathan"

"That's funny cause it looked real to me. You weren't acting and you know it."

He started to walk away from her again, he couldn't be around her right now he was too angry. She wanted to run after him and reassure him that he had nothing to worry about when it came to her and Lucas but she couldn't. Something inside held her back. She decided to leave it and try and talk to him when he had calmed down.

It was now lunch and Nathan had continued to avoid Peyton. She was now at her locker putting some books away when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was hoping it would be Nathan she hated fighting with him but when she turned around she saw Lucas and it shocked her slightly.

"Hey" He said breaking the silence.

"Hi…how are you?"

"I'm good how about you?" He asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"I'm okay its just Nathan isn't talking to me." She replied as they both walked down the hall together.

"Why?"

"He saw us acting together on Friday."

"Okay that makes no sense. What's so bad about us acting together?"

"He doesn't think it was acting."

"Oh"

"Anyway I've got to go" Peyton replied as she started walking away.

"Hey Peyton"

"Yeah" She replied turning around and he walked up to where she was standing.

"I know I've asked this before and you've said no but do you want to do something tonight?"

"Umm…I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Please Peyton."

"Why? You could have any girl you want why don't you chase after someone else?"

"Maybe I don't want someone else…maybe I like you."

Peyton was speechless, no one had really taken an interest in her before so this was a first and she didn't know how to respond. Not only that but she was still weary of Lucas' intentions, she knew all about his reputation yet he seemed like a completely different person when she was around him.

"I don't know"

"Please Peyton I really like you." He didn't know where that came from but he didn't care, Brooke kept teasing him about his car and he just wanted to get this bet over with.

"I bet you've said that to loads of girls"

"Look I know I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to dating but I want to change and you're different to every other girl I've ever gone out with. And you're right I have said it to lots of girls but this is the first time I've meant it. I mean it Peyton I like you."

She smiled, he seemed to be sincere and she couldn't deny the fact that she found him physically attractive. Not only that but there was chemistry between them even their drama teacher had picked up on that.

"Okay" She said quietly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah but if you pull anything"

"I won't" He said interrupting her.

"Okay well I've got to go I'll see you later"

"I'll pick you up at eight"

The school day was coming to a close, Peyton had tried to talk to Nathan again but got nowhere he wouldn't listen so she decided to let him calm down some more. She had no idea how he was going to react when she told him she had a date with Lucas, but judging from his mood she wouldn't be able to talk to him tonight which meant that he would find out afterwards.

It was now nearing eight o'clock, Lucas was making his way to Peyton's house as Peyton was making the finishing touches to her hair and make-up. She had never been on a date before so she was nervous. She decided on some skinny jeans, boots and a black top. She had no idea where they were going so she thought this outfit would be ideal, she wasn't under o over dressed. Lucas was walking along the streets when somebody stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me" He said a little annoyed that someone deliberately stopped in his path and the annoyance only grew when he didn't move. "Are you going to move or am I going to have to make you?" Lucas added as the frustration grew.

"You're going to have to make me" He lifted his head up and looked Lucas in the eye.

"Nathan what's your problem?"

"You. Stay away from Peyton or there's going to be trouble."

"Its kinda hard to stay away from someone you have a date with."

Nathan's facial expression soon turned to shock. He didn't know what to think, whether or not to believe him but with Peyton's recent deception it wouldn't surprise him if Lucas was actually telling the truth.

"You're lying there is no way Peyton would date somebody like you, unlike most of your conquests Peyton actually has a brain."

"I'm on my way over there now and what makes you think she is one of my conquests?"

"Oh please every girl you've ever gone after has always been some sort of conquest, as soon as you get what you want from them you dump them. I won't let that happen to Peyton" He replied sternly.

"I like Peyton"

"You say that to all the girls just stay away from her man there are plenty of other girls willing to fall at your feet."

"You can't tell me what to do and Peyton agreed to the date."

"I don't care if she agreed or not she's my best friend and there is no way I am going to let a piece of scum like you any where near her."

"Well you're gonna have a hard time stopping me" Lucas replied as he went to walk past Nathan, but before he got past him Nathan pulled him back and lashed out at him. Before they knew they both got caught up in a fight. A fight all over one girl, a curly blonde named Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry about the delay in updates but my life has been pretty hectic. I've recently started university and that takes up most of my time. However, I will finish all of my stories I haven't given up on them I still have lots of ideas and I will continue to update them but the updates just won't be as quick as they used to be. Anyway thankyou for reading and to everyone who takes the time to review. I will try to update asap!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Consequences**

The fight had gotten out of control and both Nathan and Lucas had lost any sense of rational thinking. They also didn't seem to realise how much noise they were making but when it came to Peyton they didn't care. Nathan had managed to get some good punches in and Lucas was bound to have a black eye in the morning if not sooner. However, Lucas gave as good as he got and Nathan too would feel the effects of this fight in the morning.

Meanwhile it was past eight and Peyton was pacing her living room. Not only was she nervous about this date but she was beginning to think that maybe Lucas had forgotten or was playing some kind of sick joke on her, and that was something she wouldn't take lightly. He knew how much it took her to agree to this date so being stood up would only anger her. _'What am I getting myself into you know what he's like Peyton you're stupid for thinking he could ever change.' _She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard some shouting coming from outside. She went to open her door but couldn't see anything, she looked around and was about to shut the door and return to the lounge when she heard shouting again and she would recognise his voice anywhere. She ran around the corner towards the noise and that's when she saw them, both fighting like children. They didn't even notice her standing there, they were that caught up in the fight.

"Hey you two stop it now!" she shouted hoping to put an end to this ridiculous fight. They both looked up shocked and pulled away from the other. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she more demanded than asked. One thing Nathan always dreaded about Peyton was her temper because when she was mad boy was she mad. "Well?"

Neither of them said anything they were both ashamed of their actions and knew that anything they said Peyton would just brush off and shout at them some more.

"I thought better of you both" She turned to walk away but stopped in front of Nathan "Especially you"

"Peyton I"

"Just save it Nathan as of now I don't want anything to do with either of you"

"But Peyton what about are date?" Lucas asked.

"You should've thought about that before getting into a fight with my best friend. I gave you a chance you blew it."

She walked off leaving them both to think about what they had done. They watched her until she was no longer in sight and then they looked at each other.

"This is all your fault" Nathan said

"My fault? You're the one who started the fight."

"Well if you would've just left her alone in the first place none of this would've happened."

"Are you like this with all the guys that take an interest in Peyton?"

"No one really takes an interest in her and when it comes to the likes of you then yes I am always like this."

"What's you're problem with me man?"

"Do you really want me to answer that cause I think its pretty obvious."

"Besides my track record with girls which by the way I am trying to change hence Peyton."

"Its not just the way you treat women you're generally not a nice person and Peyton deserves better."

"You mean someone like you?"

"What?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Oh come on Nathan you obviously have a thing for her it all makes perfect sense now."

"I do not have a thing for her she is my oldest and best friend I've known her since we were three years old and I love her but purely in a best friend way."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure me and Peyton would be like brother and sister so just don't go there."

"Fine but you're not so close anymore I think her exact words were I don't want anything to do with you."

"You know she was talking to you as well and I'm her best friend she won't stay mad at me forever but you on the other hand lets just say you've got your work cut out for you."

Lucas couldn't think of anything to say in return because he knew deep down that Nathan was right. He hated the fact that Nathan was right but there was nothing he could do so he just gave him a look and then turned and walked away. Nathan watched him until he was out of sight and then he decided to try and talk to Peyton. He knew that she needed time to calm down and that it probably wasn't the best idea going after her but he couldn't leave it like this. She was his best friend and he didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her.

He knocked on her door softly at first but she didn't answer so his knocks got louder and longer.

"Peyton I know you're in there please I need to talk to you" Nathan shouted hoping that Peyton would listen. There was no response so he continued knocking.

"I'm not going anywhere I'll knock all night if I have to………Peyton please you're my best friend."

He sounded desperate, the regret of his actions and the desperation was evident in his voice. She was sitting on the stairs mentally cursing him but a part of her was happy that he cared so much and even though she wouldn't admit it right now, she cared too. After a few more knocks she slowly made her way to the front door. She couldn't put up with this noise all night so she reluctantly opened the door.

"What!" She said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry" He replied genuinely. When she didn't respond he started to think of what else he could say. "Peyton I"

"I'm just disappointed Nathan I expected more of you……I don't want your apology." She was about to close the door but he wouldn't leave it there.

"Then what do you want? Please Peyton I will do anything you're my best friend"

"You haven't been a very good best friend lately."

"I know and I'm sorry I just…I worry about you and I know I may come across as over-protective and annoying but its only because I care." She was beginning to soften he could see it in her eyes. He knew her too well and she hated the fact that he could always make her forgive him so easily.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that to me"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Come on what will you do without me?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

"You didn't mean that Sawyer" He replied with a fake hurt expression.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah cause you know you love me and couldn't live without me."

"Don't get too big headed." She replied and he opened out his arms for an embrace. She slowly moved closer and into his arms.

"Don't do anything like that again." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I won't but Peyton be careful please."

"I will but I'm not a little girl anymore Nate so please don't treat me like one" She replied softly whilst still in his arms.

"I won't I promise." He whispered back.

Meanwhile Lucas arrived home slamming the door on his way in.

"Someone's in a mood" Brooke said from the lounge. Lucas didn't respond he made his way into the lounge and to the alcohol cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started drinking.

"It must be serious you're not usually much of a drinker." She added.

"Just leave it Brooke." Lucas replied not in the mood for one of her mind games.

"Let me guess could it be to do with Peyton by any chance?" She asked and knew she was right when she saw the look on his face. "Ooh I'm getting good at this" She said clapping to herself and then she continued pondering on what could've happened. "So I take it things aren't going to plan" She said moving from her seat and over towards a tense Lucas.

"You could say that." He replied before taking another swig of the whiskey. When Brooke got closer she noticed his ruffled clothes and the bruising on his eye.

"What the hell happened to you I didn't think Peyton was so physical."

"Ha you're funny not." He replied sarcastically.

"No seriously what happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Lucas baby you're all tense let me help you." She said going from caring and concerned to seductive in a flash. She brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek softly. She leaned in and kissed him gently, she let it linger for a few seconds and then pulled back knowing how much of a tease she was being. As he opened his eyes he looked at her with pure lust and crashed his lips down onto hers. He moved her towards the wall and they both got lost in the kiss. However, Brooke soon realised where this would lead and pulled away.

"I don't think so Lucas you haven't won are little bet yet." She patted him on the chest and then made her way to her room. "But let me know when you do." She added seductively as she continued up the stairs.

When she was out of sight he punched the wall out of frustration, confusion and anger. He didn't know what was happening to him his mind was full of thoughts and he didn't know what to make of them. One part of him kept thinking that this bet just wasn't worth it anymore, another part thought that Brooke was just a physical attraction to him, she was nothing more and what just happened made him feel guilty because of Peyton. He had never felt guilty before it was new to him. The final part the part that shocked him the most was about Peyton. He had been so confused about her lately. He found himself wanting to get to know her, when he was with her he wasn't thinking about the bet anymore and tonight when he saw the look of disappointment on her face it hurt. He wanted to make it up to her but he had no idea how and what scared him the most was that he was actually having these sorts of feelings. It had never happened to him before, he never cared enough before. He was starting to realise that Peyton had already changed him and he didn't even know it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the update thanks for reading and to everyone who takes the time to review. I'll try to update asap but I'm also going to try and update some of my other stories first.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - So much for a fun Friday night**

He tried to sleep, he tried and tried but he couldn't get the curly blonde from his mind and the look of disappointment on her face kept plaguing his thoughts. Normally he wouldn't care if someone thought bad of him but this time he did care; this time it bothered him. He had never tossed and turned so much in one night before. He wanted to go and see Peyton, he needed to explain himself, he needed to make it up to her but he wasn't sure what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before; normally he would just move on to someone else forgetting about a minor setback but he had this bet with Brooke which he didn't want to lose and then there was his mixed feelings about Peyton which he didn't want to admit to himself. He really didn't want to back out of the bet and lose his car but on the other hand he really didn't want to use Peyton and hurt her. The look of disappointment was enough he didn't know whether he would be able to handle her hurt expression if she ever found out. Besides she was innocent in all of this, she didn't deserve to get hurt. _'What's wrong with me? Its just a girl Lucas. Why do you even care? _After many more minutes of constant fidgeting and Peyton on his mind he jumped out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and his grey hoody and headed out his side door. He didn't care if it was 1 o' clock in the morning; he needed to sort things out with Peyton so that he could finally get some sleep.

He turned onto her street and all of a sudden the nerves hit him. _'She's probably still pissed. She might be asleep and I'll probably just make her more angry.' _He kept trying to come up with an excuse to turn back but his legs kept taking him forwards until before he knew it he was stood outside of her house. "No turning back now" he whispered to himself. He bent down and grabbed a few small pebbles. He then threw them gently at her window trying his best not to smash the glass. He kept throwing but he saw no movement; he tried a few more times and was about to give up when the window opened. _'She doesn't look happy Lucas. You've just woken her up great going dumbass.'_

"Lucas?" She shouted down to him rubbing her eyes.

"I need to talk to you" He shouted back up.

"What part of I don't want anything to do with you don't you understand?" She replied.

'_God she's sexy when she's mad, and she looks pretty cute with bed hair' _he thought to himself but then realised he hadn't said anything in response to her question.

"I can't give up on you Peyt" He said

"Well that really doesn't matter because I've given up on you" She was about to close the window.

"Peyton please" He pleaded sounding desperate. "I'm sorry about the whole Nathan thing I promise it won't happen again."

She looked at him and then shook her head closing her window; and after shouting and shouting and more shouting he sunk his head in his hands and sat down on her porch steps. He didn't know what else to do, Peyton was a tough cookie to crack; in a way it was something he liked about her, she was so independent and strong; something he rarely found in other girls. He didn't want to give up on her but he didn't know what else he could actually do. Something finally clicked inside of his brain. _'I'm falling for her. Me Lucas Scott the popular jock has fallen for Peyton Sawyer the innocent tutor girl' _In that moment he knew he had lost his bet with Brooke and a part of him really didn't care. Right now he couldn't get these feelings he was having for Peyton out of his mind. He had never felt like this before; he didn't actually realise he could feel this way about a girl. He couldn't continue the bet not now; he didn't feel right about it. He already felt guilty and the feeling of guilt felt a lot worse compared to what losing his car would feel like. _'Why did you have to fall for her? You're such a dumbass Lucas. You can't even get a stupid bet right.'_

He waited for an hour just hoping that maybe she would come outside and talk to him but she never did. It was now 2:30 in the morning he reluctantly got up off the steps and walked home, thinking of nothing but the curly blonde the entire time. He really wished the night had ended differently. _'If I didn't get into that stupid fight with Nathan me and Peyton might actually be together. We could have had an amazing date; I guess I'll never know.' _He had to admit he was actually quite sad; he was really looking forward to spending the evening with Peyton and getting to know her some more; but things just didn't go to plan. He had never felt sad over a girl before; another new feeling. Ever since Peyton came into his life he had felt things and experienced so many different emotions. She had changed him without him realising and that was in the short space of a few weeks. His friends had noticed the change too. He wasn't so cocky at school; he didn't eye up every girl who walked past him anymore and he just seemed nicer in general. They had no idea why he had changed and they were missing his old ways; after all he was the king of the school. Everyone idolised him and he had a reputation to uphold.

Peyton lay in her bed tossing and turning she groaned out of frustration and turned to look at her clock. _'God its only 3am' _she thought. _'Damn Lucas Scott; first he wakes me up and now I can't get back to sleep just great. Why did he have to come round? Why can't he just give up?' _He really was making it hard for her to give up on him; it really made her think maybe he's changed and maybe just maybe there is such a thing as second chances. She just wasn't sure whether she was prepared to give him that second chance. She continued wrestling with her thoughts and after a few hours of torment she finally drifted back to sleep. Lucas did the exact same thing finally falling to sleep at about 4:30 am.

So much for a fun Friday night.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates but I'm gonna try and get back into writing mode; so expect my updates to be quicker. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll try to update asap! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think I love to hear people's thoughts :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Some things can be fixed but others can't**

He didn't get much sleep that night, considering he didn't fall asleep until 4:30 in the morning he woke up quite early. He went for his usual morning run; he always did like to keep in shape; except this time his usual relaxing run was filled with thoughts of Peyton; he just couldn't get her off his mind. It wasn't healthy and he just wanted things to go back to normal. Yes he would love to see what it would be like to be with Peyton but she pretty much despised him and his life was a whole lot simpler before this whole bet thing. He knew he could probably try harder but he wasn't sure whether his ego could take another setback. She had turned him down and insulted him so many times he had lost count. It made him think about giving up on the whole idea. He still had feelings for her; he finally admitted that to himself; he hated the fact she could make him feel so strongly but the heart can only take so much pain. He ran past her house on his way back home when he noticed her mailbox, _'Still broken' _he thought to himself _'Does her Dad ever come home?' _He suddenly got an idea and ran faster back to his house.

Half an hour later and he was outside her house again with his tools. He didn't bother knocking on her door he knew she would just ignore him so he got on with what he intended to do, fixing her mailbox. He knew it wasn't much but he was hoping it would make her see that he did care and that he was capable of doing things for others without wanting something in return. He had been working on the mailbox for a good fifteen minutes and was pretty pleased with his progress. He was about to carry on hammering when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hey Peyton" he said with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking down at his tools and her mailbox.

"I…I remember you telling me that it was broken and well you said your Dad's not around much so I just thought."

'_Why is he being so sweet when I'm trying to forget about him'_

"Peyton?" He said after noticing her space out.

"What? Huh sorry" she replied quickly snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned but she couldn't tell anymore whether or not he was actually being sincere.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look you don't have to do that" She said pointing back at her broken mail box.

"Its no problem really"

She smiled "Okay well I gotta go I'm meeting Haley" She started to walk off but he grabbed her arm in an attempt to make her stop. She turned around and looked down at his hand on her wrist. He did the same and they could both feel the rising sexual tension. She looked up and met his gaze their eyes locking. After a few moments he leaned closer, she closed her eyes and before she knew it his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. He cupped her face with his hand while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She was getting lost in his kiss, she could feel it and she knew she had to stop it. He felt her pull away and looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry I…I can't do this" she replied and before he could respond she had ran off.

"Peyton" he shouted but it was no use she was long gone. He kicked the mailbox he had been trying to fix out of frustration. _'Why does she have such a strong effect on me? God she's a good kisser' _He kept thinking about her before continuing fixing the mail box which was going to take him a lot longer after kicking it and making it worse.

When she was a safe distance away from her house and Lucas she slowed down and leaned against a wall. _'What's wrong with you Peyton? You shouldn't have let him kiss you_; you shouldn't have kissed him back; you've probably just made things a whole lot worse than they already are' After a few more moments of thinking about Lucas and feeling sorry for her self she continued walking to Haley's house. She needed some advice and she couldn't really talk to Nathan about this one.

She knocked on Haley's door and a few moments later her cheery friend appeared.

"Hey Peyton how are you?" she greeted pulling her into an embrace and then gesturing her into her house.

"I've been better"

"Yeah I heard about last night"

"You did?"

"Yeah Nathan came by told me what happened. Don't worry I gave him a piece of my mind; I mean if you want to date Lucas its none of his business right"

"Yeah except I'm not sure what I want anymore"

"Something tells me this calls for ice-cream" Haley said heading towards the kitchen grabbing two spoons and a tub of cookie dough from the freezer. They both headed up to Haley's bedroom where they lay on her bed pigging out. They had managed to talk about everything from their favourite TV shows to music and even fashion; yet Peyton kept avoiding what was really playing on her mind.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to carry on with these pointless conversations that I know you don't give a damn about?" Haley asked bluntly, she never was one to beat around the bush.

"When did everything get so complicated?"

"I guess it's the joy of being teenagers" Haley replied.

"Yeah but my life was great a month ago and now its so messed up"

"I take it you're talking about Lucas?"

The blonde nodded taking another spoonful of the much needed ice-cream.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Haley asked "You never know he might actually make you happy" she added.

"I'm not so sure he got into a fight with my best friend and then he woke me up in the early hours last night"

"He did what? Nathan never mentioned anything about that" Haley said extremely interested.

"That's because it was after Nathan had left."

"Well what happened?"

"Erm…I guess he decided to come round to try and get me to forgive him. I was asleep and I woke up hearing a tapping noise on my window and I open it to find him throwing stones."

"Aww that is so romantic. So what happened?"

"He said he needed to talk to me but I blew him off telling him I didn't want anything to do with him and then he said he couldn't give up on me"

"Aww he's such a sweetie what did you say?"

"Erm…I kinda told him I'd already given up on him" she mumbled looking down.

"Peyton"

"I know a little harsh"

"More than a little. So have you?"

"Have I what?" The blonde asked suddenly confused.

"Given up on him?"

"I don't know on my way over here we had another run in and we ended up kissing"

"Oh my god was it good?"

"Haley!"

"Sorry. But you've totally confused me now; first you tell me you've given up on him, then you're not sure and then you kiss him?"

"He kissed me I just didn't stop it" she defended.

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know……I think I'm just going to avoid him, he'll probably give up on me eventually"

"Do you want him to give up?"

"Haley what kind of a question is that?"

"Sorry but something tells me you're liking the attention he's giving you"

The curly blonde sunk her head in the pillow not being able to think up a response. Her life was definitely complicated and something was telling her it was only going to get worse.

A few hours later and she was approaching her house praying that Lucas had gone and to her delight she saw no one there. She made her way up the pathway stopping at her now fixed mailbox. Her eyes fixated on a piece of paper stuck to the mailbox. She took it off and unfolded it and started reading.

'_I'm sorry Peyton for kissing you I didn't mean to put you in that position but you did kiss me back and I just couldn't help myself. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me I never meant to get into a fight with Nathan it just happened. I know that there is no excuse for it but I am truly sorry. Anyway I know it isn't much but I fixed your mailbox._

_I really am sorry for everything._

_Lucas xx'_

She smiled to herself and carefully folded the piece of paper back up putting it in her bag.

"I really am sorry" a voice said startling her.

Peyton spun around completely shocked. "Its okay" she replied softly once she realised who it was.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah" she said nodding her head. "Well I best be going" she said about to walk off until he interrupted her.

"Peyton" he walked closer to her caressing her cheek with his hand "I want to be with you" he whispered. She took a step back and then spoke.

"Lucas I……I think we're probably best off staying friends"

"No you kissed me Peyton I know you feel it too"

She didn't say anything she couldn't; she did feel something in the kiss but she was scared and wouldn't admit it; definitely not to him. When he realised she wasn't going to respond he shouted. "Why can't we be together?"

She thought about it and then spoke raising her voice to meet his "You want to know why? Do you?"

"Yes because right now I can't see anything stopping us from being together"

"Because I don't trust myself with you" she said in a softer tone before running into her house ignoring him as he shouted after her. She locked the door ran upstairs to her bedroom and fell on to her bed crying. She couldn't keep her tears back anymore. Something's just can't be fixed no matter how hard you may try and how much you may want them to be.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it and yes I used a line from the movie but I thought it was appropriate and I think you'll all agree my story isn't sticking to the exact same storyline as the film. Anyway thanks for reading and as always I really appreciate everyone who reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Don't let fear hold you back**

She didn't see anymore of him over the weekend; she thought he must have gotten the message and given up. It didn't surprise her not really; it was Lucas Scott, he was never one for sticking to one girl for too long. His longest relationship was two weeks and that was only because the girl was super hot and good in bed; but even her good looks and skills didn't keep him entertained long enough for a serious relationship. One thing Peyton couldn't put her finger on though was the fact he had tried and tried and tried with her, he didn't give up and move on to the next piece of skirt like he normally would. _Maybe he's changed; but can people ever really change? _she couldn't get him out of her head he had been plaguing her thoughts all weekend and she even had a dream about him which wasn't good. It was obvious she had started to fall for him but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She always told herself she wouldn't be like all the other girls who fell for his crap; she was stronger and smarter than that; and now she was going back on it."Great now I'm a hypocrite" she said to herself. She forced herself out of bed. It was Monday morning another day of school. Normally she would be complaining to herself about how early it was and how it was a crime to be out of bed at this hour but not today. Today she was nervous. Today she would probably bump into Lucas and after the other night and the fact that she was having feelings for him didn't help.

It was later that day and she had been at school for a few hours and had seen nothing of Lucas. A part of her was relieved it meant she didn't have to deal with what happened over the weekend but the other part wanted to see him, the other part couldn't stop thinking about him. She was on her way to the tutor centre and there he was with his usual group of friends by his locker. She couldn't help but look at him he definitely had an effect on her.

He was too busy with his friends to notice her. "So Lucas where have you been lately man?" Skills asked

"Oh you know I've just been busy"

"Too busy for parties with hot girls?" He asked confused.

"I just haven't been in the party mood lately guys"

"Okay you did not just say that what's going on; its like we don't even know you anymore."

"Just drop it Skills"

"Fine by me but you have a reputation to uphold carry on like this and there'll be a new king of Tree Hill High" He said as he walked off to his lesson.

"Rachel just the person I wanted to see" Lucas said leaving his group of friends at the lockers.

"Really? Lemme guess you want a quick fumble in the janitors closet"

"Not today Rach" he said laughing.

"That's a first" she said surprised normally Lucas would never pass up the chance to have his way with her. "So what can I do you for?" she added.

"Have you seen Brooke? She hasn't been home all weekend and I kinda need to talk to her about something"

"Oh didn't she tell you she went to a college party Saturday night and hooked up with some jock anyway she's been partying all weekend and she said she'll be back once her hangover has gone, so I would give her a few days you know how Brooke likes her drink."

"Yeah you're probably right. Thanks Rach"

She couldn't watch anymore from where she was standing it looked like he was flirting and it was killing her. _I guess he really hasn't changed. _She walked in the opposite direction unaware that he had seen her head that way.

"So I gotta go, see you later Rachel"

"Bye Lucas"

She arrived at the tutor centre and luckily no one was in there. She dropped the stack of papers she was carrying on the nearest table and then sunk down into a chair feeling sorry for herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts about Lucas that she didn't hear anyone come in and it was only until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality. She turned round surprised at who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked standing up putting papers away to keep herself busy and also so she didn't have to look into his eyes; those same blue eyes that always clouded her judgement and made her weak.

"I just wanted to talk to you" He replied following her around the room since she refused to stay in one spot.

"Yeah well I think we talked enough on Saturday"

"Come on Peyton I'm trying here"

"But why I don't understand why?"

"What?" he asked confused.

She finally stopped moving and stood facing him "You're Lucas Scott you could have any girl you wanted so why are you still wasting your time with me. Normally you would have moved on by now"

"Yeah well maybe I've never felt this way about a girl before" He replied shocked at his confession.

She laughed and it angered him "What is so funny?" he shouted.

"You don't give a damn about me you were all over that red head in the hall, face it Lucas you just want anyone and as many girls as you can get"

"That's not true" he replied.

"Its not?" she asked not in the slightest convinced.

"If you must know that red head is Rachel and she's my friend I was just asking her if she knew where Brooke was since she hasn't been home all weekend."

"Oh" she replied a little embarrassed.

"And there could be a dozen beautiful girls lined up for me but I'd still only want to be with a certain curly blonde" he said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know Lucas" she said suddenly nervous as hell.

The anger consumed him again. He had just poured his heart out to her and yet again she didn't reciprocate the feeling.

"You know what I think?" He asked his voice a lot louder than before.

"What?" she whispered as he moved closer to her. Her heart started beating faster at the sudden closeness between them.

"I think you're scared that someone might actually want to be with you"

"And why would that scare me" she shouted back.

"Because you want to be with me too" he replied in a softer and calmer tone. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she didn't know what to say. He stepped back and then spoke. "Peyton I"

She interrupted him "No…don't apologise you were right"

"I was"

"Yeah I want to be with you too Lucas" she whispered so scared at how serious this conversation had become. He smiled at her and moved closer to her cupping her cheek with his hand. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moved her hand to the back of his neck as he began to lick the seams of her lips begging for entrance. She was nervous but eventually opened her mouth allowing him entrance. His tongue danced with hers as they both continued making out until air became a necessity and they had to break apart. They both opened their eyes and got caught up in each other. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back but he could tell something was wrong. It was weird he hadn't know her long yet he felt like he had known her for years.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a hold of her shoulders and rubbing them to comfort her.

"I guess I'm a little scared, this is a new feeling to me" she replied and he smiled back at her.

"Hey its new to me too you don't have to be scared"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is can we take things slow"

"Sure whatever you want Peyt" He replied kissing her forehead.

"I love it when you call me Peyt" she said lightening the conversation slightly.

He laughed a little and then replied "I'm glad, I love it when you kiss me"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah did anyone tell you you're an amazing kisser?"

"Not until now" she replied as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

**AN: I just want to take the time to thank all of my reviewers I really enjoyed reading your feedback for the last couple of chapters so thankyou very much :) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter please let me know what you think! I'll try to update asap!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay so I was reading over the reviews for this story the other day, you guys are the best and I just knew I had to get the next chapter done so here it is I hope you enjoy it :) The next chapter hopefully won't be too long, I'm trying to be a better updater!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Risking to experience**

Kissing him felt right yet scary at the same time. This was going to be her first real relationship and she chose Lucas Scott of all people. She couldn't help but feel a little insecure, he had plenty of experience and she had none. Lucas left her about twenty minutes ago because he had a class and ever since she had been trying to mark some papers but she was so distracted she was finding it difficult and tedious. She hadn't even finished grading the first paper she must have read the same question and answer fifty times and nothing seemed to register. It was useless she couldn't get her mind off of Lucas and the doubts she was having about their new relationship. _What if he tries to rush me? What if he just wants sex? No Peyton if he just wanted sex he would have gave up on you a long time ago. What if I don't measure up to all the girls he's been with? _She couldn't help it she was having a battle with the voice inside her head. She was scared and she wasn't sure what to do or whether she made the right choice. She had never relied on anyone before, not since her mom died. She was extremely independent and she didn't want this relationship to make her any less strong. She also wasn't one for opening up to people about her feelings and her life but she had a feeling Lucas would want to know more about her and that would mean dragging up some awfully painful memories. _I can't exactly talk to Nathan he'll just tell me I'm an idiot for even getting involved with him in the first place. Oh my god how the hell is Nathan going to react? And the rest of the school I mean I'm a nobody. There's only one person I can really talk to and that's Haley James I know she won't judge me. _She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the tutor centre door open and her cheery friend came and sat beside her beaming as usual. Haley always did have perfect timing.

"Haley I need to talk to you" Peyton said

"Okay sure what is it?"

"Well I…um…you see"

"Peyton spit it out"

_What's wrong with me when did I become a blabbering idiot? _"I kinda…well me and Lucas are kind of together"

"What? Peyton that's great but what do you mean kind of?"

"Well we're definitely together"

"Oh my god when did this happen?"

"Erm about half an hour ago maybe a little longer"

"So what's the problem?"

"How did you know there was a problem?"

"Please I'm Haley James and I know you a little too well, so spill what is it?"

"Its just this is going to be my first real relationship and its with Lucas Scott"

"I have to say you do have great taste Peyt; he is definitely a hottie"

"Haley I'm serious I mean he's been with practically every girl in school what if I don't measure up? Or what if he tries to pressure me into having sex when I'm not ready?"

"Peyton if he only wanted you for sex do you think he would have been so persistent in pursuing you and when it comes to measuring up have you ever seen Lucas want to be in a real relationship before?"

"Well no but"

"But nothing you obviously mean something to him and therefore when you do decide to have sex it will mean so much more than any other girl he has ever been with and don't worry Peyton I doubt he would ever rush you."

"I did ask him if we could take things slow"

"And what did he say?"

"He was fine with it"

"There you go you have nothing to worry about"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right" Haley replied and they both started to laugh. "So you okay?" she added sensing that something was still playing on her best friend's mind.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a bit nervous at how Nathan is going to take it; not to mention the rest of the school"

"Well Nathan is your best friend and if he really cares about you he'll accept it and be happy for you. When it comes to the rest of the school who cares the Peyton Sawyer I know doesn't give a fuck what anyone thinks of her"

"Haley James since when do you swear?" Peyton asked a little shocked at the words leaving her usual innocent an proper friend's mouth.

She laughed "Well when you're dating Nathan who by the way can be a pain in the ass you kinda lose your temper sometimes"

"I agree Nathan can be a pain" they both laughed and then Peyton leaned in and hugged Haley.

"Thanks Hales you're a great friend"

"I am pretty great"

She pulled away from the embrace and then spoke again "Can you just keep this to yourself I kinda want to tell Nathan myself"

"My lips are sealed but word of advice don't wait forever to tell him because I can't see this newfound relationship staying a secret for long"

"Don't worry I'll tell him later"

"So tell me Peyton how good of a kisser is he?"

"He's pretty great"

"Only pretty great?"

"Okay he's pretty damn amazing"

Haley sighed and started to day dream "Haley earth to Haley"

"Sorry"

"Seriously do you have a crush on Lucas?" Peyton asked teasingly.

"No he is just so hot come on Peyton even you must agree there?"

"I guess he's pretty nice to look at"

"More than pretty nice"

"Hey you have a boyfriend so keep your hands off mine"

Haley laughed "Don't worry I'm in a loving relationship it's the rest of the high school girls who will want him, everyone's going to be so jealous of you"

Later that day the school day had finally come to an end and Peyton was making her way to her car. She felt a little better about her relationship with Lucas after talking to Haley; she just wasn't looking forward to telling Nathan.

"Hey blondie"

She turned around and saw him jogging to catch up to her "Hey" she replied flashing him a smile.

He leaned in and captured her mouth with his; he couldn't help himself she had the most amazing pair of lips that he could kiss forever. She eventually pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"Nothing its just I don't want people to know about us?" she replied looking around to make sure no one had seen them.

"Why not?" he asked a little hurt, he couldn't help but think she was ashamed of him.

"I just want to tell Nathan first I don't want him to find out from someone else"

"Oh okay you're gonna tell him soon right? Cause I'm not sure if I can keep my hands off you" he replied eyeing her body up and down and then sending her a cheeky smile.

She laughed and then spoke "I'm gonna stop by his house later tonight"

"Okay good can I maybe stop by later to see my gorgeous girlfriend?" he replied stroking her arm up and down flirtatiously.

"I guess. But who is this gorgeous girlfriend you speak of?" Peyton said teasingly.

"Well she has curly blonde hair, the most amazing set of green emerald eyes not to mention a pair of legs to die for"

She laughed feeling a little embarrassed she wasn't used to guys talking about her that way; no one ever really noticed her before; it was definitely new and something she would have to get used to. "I think I know her" she said smiling up at him.

"Oh you definitely do" he replied leaning down to kiss her once more. He couldn't resist she tasted so good but he could feel her pulling away and he understood, he just couldn't wait until he could tell the whole world she was his girlfriend.

She had been home for a few hours now and had managed to listen to her Dashboard Confessional album and draw a few new sketches which she added to her portfolio. It was now nearing 7pm and she knew she had to go see Nathan and come clean before he found out from someone else, she was just hoping he would take it well and be supportive of her decision.

Before she knew it she was knocking on his door and she suddenly became very nervous and then the door opened and she knew there was no going back.

"Hey Peyton are you here for Nathan?" Deb asked warmly.

"Um yeah is he home?"

"Yeah he's in his room go on up" She replied gesturing her into her home. She was actually surprised Peyton bothered knocking anymore, she had been friends with Nathan since they were toddlers and had been in their house far too many times to count; she was practically family.

"Thanks Deb" the curly blonde said before making her way up the stairs. The nerves hit her like a thousand knives and they just got worse with each step she took. She finally made it to his room. She took a deep breath and then knocked on his door. She heard him mumble 'come' in and so she slowly opened the door and made her way into his room.

"Hi Peyton" he said greeting her with a smile.

"Hey" she replied as she sat beside him on the bed. He was flicking through a sports magazine, which didn't come as a surprise after all she had known him since they were three and he had always been interested in sports like the typical male.

"So what brings you here not that I mind?" he asked not looking up from his magazine.

"Well I kind of need to talk to you about something"

"Okay"

"Its pretty important" she added closing the magazine and taking it from his hands.

"Peyt are you okay?" he asked looking into her eyes concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I just kinda need to talk to you about something"

"Okay what is it?"

"Well please remember that I'm a big girl now and quite capable of making my own decisions"

"I know that Peyton but what is it?"

"Well its to do with Lucas" she noticed his facial expression change at the mention of Lucas' name and she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it?" he asked after she had failed to continue talking.

"Well I'm hoping you're going to be supportive and not judgmental"

"Just tell me Peyton" he replied getting frustrated that it was taking her so long to just tell him.

"We're together" she said quietly finding her shoes somewhat interesting and not daring to make eye contact.

"You mean as in together, together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend together?" he asked needing confirmation although deep down he knew the answer.

"Yes"

He didn't know what to say and he knew that if he said what was on his mind it would cause another fight and he really didn't want that.

"Please say something" Peyton said after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes which felt like hours of torture.

"I don't know what to say Peyton…I mean I want to be happy for you I do but I don't think I can you're so much better than him Peyton you deserve someone who will treat you right someone who hasn't slept with the entire school class"

"He's changed" she replied trying to defend him.

"You really think he's changed; what makes you think he won't use you and hurt you like he has the rest?"

"He's different around me okay. He's not the same jackass everyone at school knows him to be and if he just wanted to use me why was he so persistent? Its not like he couldn't find anyone else girls practically fall at his feet"

"What happened to the girl who said there was no way in hell she would ever date Lucas Scott?"

"I guess I just judged him too quickly. He's not as bad as you think Nathan"

"He's just going to hurt you Peyton and I don't want you to go through that sort of pain"

"Like I said I'm a big girl who is capable of making her own decisions and life is about taking risks and experiencing things for yourself and that's what I'm doing. I didn't come here for your permission I just came to let you know because I wanted you to hear it from me; being my best friend and all I thought you'd be supportive I guess I was wrong" She got up from the bed and headed for the door she didn't want to argue with him anymore she just wanted to go home and curl up with a cup of hot chocolate and a movie; she wanted a drama free evening. She heard him call after her but she couldn't deal with him right now she needed time to cool off. _Why can't he just be happy for me? _She thought to herself as she finally left Nathan's house and headed home.

She had been home for fifteen minutes and in that time had managed to get into her pyjamas and was now sipping on her hot chocolate in the kitchen. She was in the process of gathering some junk food for her movie when she heard a knock at her door. _Who the hell is that? _she thought to herself as she dropped the food on the table and went to answer the door. She opened it to find two blue eyes staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I said I was gonna stop by remember?" he said chuckling slightly at her slight memory loss.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot" she replied whilst gesturing him in. He followed her into the kitchen and noticed all of the food.

"You gonna have a pig out?" he asked.

"Yeah I was gonna watch a movie you up for it?"

"Sure sounds great" he replied helping her carry the food into the lounge.

"So did you tell Nathan?" he asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah"

"How'd it go?" he asked even though he knew from the tone of her voice it couldn't have gone well.

"Lets just say he wasn't very supportive" she replied and he pulled her closer to him as the movie began playing. He kissed her forehead and breathed in the vanilla scent from her hair. They snacked on junk food and then she got comfy by resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her enjoying the closeness they were sharing. They occasionally got caught in a make-out session but it didn't lead any further and she was glad because she wasn't ready for it to go any further just yet. He stayed throughout the duration of the movie and then they said their goodbyes; it took him a while to actually leave he couldn't stop kissing her at the door, he was just so happy that she finally gave him a chance. After he had left Peyton made her way to her room and spent a restless night trying to sleep, but she couldn't get Nathan's words out of her head _"What makes you think he won't hurt you?"_ The truth was she couldn't be entirely sure that she wouldn't get hurt but she wanted to take a risk and she was doing just that. She wanted to experience something different, something new and she didn't see what was so wrong with that.

* * *

**Coming up: Brooke finds out? Some Naley interaction and more Leyton.**

**Hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading please review I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I've been busy with my new fic, and then there's uni as well as real life. Anyway my apoliges again and I hope you enjoy the update :)

* * *

****Chapter 13 – Happy…for now**

Happiness, it comes in many forms, it touches people's lives one way or another and if you're lucky it lasts. Happiness is a wonderful feeling, a state of well being characterised by feelings of contentment and intense joy; and right now that is what Lucas Scott was feeling. He had never really been depressed in his life but he knew he had never felt this sort of joy before. He liked it, and he knew the reason for this newfound happiness was his new girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. However, with this happiness came worries. Firstly, he hadn't felt anything so strong before which terrified him to the very core, he couldn't comprehend how much one girl could affect him, she made him feel things he had never experienced before and she was changing him for the better. Secondly, he still hadn't seen Brooke since she cleared off to some college party and he knew he needed to end this bet as soon as possible, he really didn't want to hurt Peyton she didn't deserve it and he didn't want to be that guy anymore. Finally he was worried he wouldn't be enough for her, he was scared in case one day she woke up and realised that she was making a mistake. He really didn't want to go through that sort of pain, he had never felt heartbreak before but just the thought of her breaking up with him sent an unbearable pain to his heart.

Lucas and Peyton were both curled up together on the couch watching television. He loved moments like this, moments where he could just hold her, feel close to her; he had never had that sort of connection with anyone before.

"I can't believe you got me to watch an entire episode of Dawson's Creek" Lucas said as the ending credits started to play.

"You loved it really" Peyton teased. He couldn't help but smile down at her, she was so beautiful, he loved her smile and the intensity of her eyes; things he never really noticed on girls before. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, so he lent down and captured her perfect lips with his own. She reciprocated and before long they were both caught up in a very heated kiss. Peyton eventually pulled away air becoming a necessity. She smiled shyly at him before pecking him gently on the lips once more. He went to deepen the kiss but she pulled back. He knew she wanted to take things slow so he didn't question her actions even though it hurt his ego slightly; instead he opted to change the subject and avoid any awkwardness.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Um I made some cookies earlier do you want some?"

"Sure what kind?"

"Chocolate chip"

"My favourite" he replied following her into the kitchen. She handed him a cookie with a smile on her face and he took a bite. Before long he regretting that action and was spitting the contents back into his hand.

"What is it?"

"There a little salty" he chuckled leaving Peyton with a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand I followed the recipe, it said a dash"

"How much is a dash? Show me" he replied handing her the salt pot. She grabbed his hand with a determined look on her face and poured the salt onto it. He chuckled again and then spoke "This is a dash" taking a small pinch from the small mound on his hand.

"Oh" she replied slightly embarrassed. He laughed again; she was so cute right now with rosy cheeks from blushing. "Its not funny Lucas" she protested.

"It kind of is"

"It so is not"

"You're cute you know that"

"I am?"

"Yep not to mention extremely sexy" she blushed again as he made his way closer to her. He pulled her body closer to his and kissed her passionately. They broke apart and he spoke again "You just can't cook"

"I can so, it's not my fault they didn't specify how much a dash is"

They continued their playful banter and eventually found themselves back in the lounge on the couch. After the joking around subsided Lucas decided he wanted to know more about Peyton, so he decided to take a risk and ask her something that had been on his mind for a while now.

"So Peyt I know you said your Dad is always working away but where's your mom?"

He had always wondered where her mother was but when he noticed the happy expression on her face drop he wished he could take back what he said but he couldn't. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know everything if he could, but he never wanted to be the one to make her sad.

"She…she um…she died okay" she said getting up to move away from him. She didn't want his sympathy, she had come to terms with her mother's death and while she did miss her like crazy and get upset from time to time she had learned to cope with it. She was also a little scared of him finding out so much about her, she wasn't used to letting people in, she had trust issues but she knew that if she wanted this relationship to work she couldn't lie to him.

"Peyton I'm sorry, I didn't know" he replied. He started to make his way towards her and was about to take her into his arms but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine okay"

"Peyton I just"

She cut him off "Look of course I miss her and I get sad when I think about it but I came to terms with her death a long time ago and I just don't want to talk about it because its too painful"

"I get that I do but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything" he took another shot at taking her into his arms and this time she didn't pull away, this time she welcomed his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes sighing. She knew she would have to talk about it properly one day but they were still at the start of their relationship and she just wanted to enjoy it, she didn't want it to become too heavy too soon.

Bang 

"What the hell" Nathan said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Haley screamed as she entered his bedroom slamming the door on her way in.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I've just spoken to Peyton who by the way is quite upset. Want to know why? Oh yeah that's right because of you"

"I was telling her what she needed to hear" Nathan replied in defence.

"What she needs to hear?" Haley shouted again "What she needed to hear was her best friend supporting her decision"

"How can I support it Haley? I mean its not just some random guy its Lucas Scott the biggest player in Tree Hill, heck in the whole of North Carolina!"

"He's changed and he's making Peyton happy"

"But for how long? How long until he breaks her heart and we're left to pick up the pieces because it'll happen sooner or later, he'll screw up like he always does"

"Its Peyton's life and she's free to date whoever she wants, she could've kept it from you but she didn't she was honest with you"

"I'm worried about her is that so bad? I don't want her to get her heart broken"

"I think you care a little too much"

"What?"

"All I ever hear lately is Peyton this and Peyton that, oh I'm so worried about her. Are you sure that's really it?"

"Of course it is" he replied oblivious to what she was getting at.

"Because I'm starting to get the feeling it's more than that. You seem jealous and maybe you like Peyton as more than a friend"

"Haley don't be ridiculous, I love you"

Haley was practically on the verge of tears; she had had these worries for a while but always kept her mouth shut up until now. Once she had heard from Peyton about his reaction to Lucas she knew it needed to be addressed, she couldn't keep ignoring what she was seeing and feeling.

"I'm not so sure anymore" she replied lowering her voice. Nathan got up and made his way over to her, he grabbed a hold of her arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, I'm in love with you" he said it with such sincerity that her eyes softened and she felt herself giving in.

"But what about Peyton?" she asked needing some more reassurance.

"I love Peyton I do but purely as friends. I've known her since we were three and we've been best friends since. I just…I can't help but worry about her when it comes to the likes of Lucas. He's bad news and I don't want her to get hurt, she's so much better than him."

Haley nodded her head understanding and spoke softly "Peyton's lucky"

"Why?"

"To have a friend like you" He smiled at her and then pulled her into a passionate kiss, reassuring her that she was the only one in his heart.

Meanwhile, Lucas was in the lounge watching sports. He had spent most of the day with Peyton and was now back home. He was tired and could feel his eyelids start to get heavy. He hadn't been sleeping well since he got together with Peyton, and not because he wasn't happy but because he wouldn't sleep easy until he cleared things up with Brooke about the bet. The sound of the front door opening and closing and footsteps coming towards the lounge awakened him from his half-sleep state.

"Brooke where have you been?" he said rubbing his tired eyes.

"College parties, what's your deal?" she asked picking up on the anxiousness in his voice. She was tired, still hung over and just wanted to sleep before she had to go to school tomorrow.

"I need to talk to you about the bet"

"Oooh have you made some progress?" she said slouching down on the couch, her interest increasing. "Finally got her to sleep with you?" she added after he paused at her comment.

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm calling the whole thing off" he said with determination in his voice.

"What? Why?" she asked obviously annoyed, she was enjoying this wager they had going on, it was fun and she enjoyed messing with people's lives.

"I can't do this to her" he replied honestly.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her" she paused taking in the expression on his face and then continued. "You have haven't you?"

"Yes okay I've fallen for her and we're together now"

"Interesting" she said with a mischievous grin plastered across her face.

"Look Brooke I've never felt this way before and I don't want anything to ruin it"

"So let me get this straight, you're going to risk your reputation, your popularity for what? An innocent tutor girl?"

"Its not like that okay, there's more to her than people think and I'm the king of the school that's not going to change"

"I don't know Lucas; associating yourself with the socially retarded may affect your status"

"Don't talk about her like that"

"What? It's the truth, there is a good chance your reputation could be tarnished so you need to ask yourself, is she really worth it?"

"Yes she is" he replied quickly shocking himself as well as Brooke. "and if they are my real friends then they will understand"

Brooke started laughing, which only angered the already frustrated Lucas Scott. "What's so funny?"

"Its just I've been gone for a few days and suddenly you're a different person. I guess we'll see how long this 'new you' lasts."

He ignored her last comment and asked her something he had been worrying about for a long time "So you'll keep this whole bet thing to yourself right? You can have my car since I backed out"

"I don't want your car"

"What?" he asked a little shocked.

"I've thought about it and it's too much of a man's car"

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing" she replied but Lucas found this hard to believe.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"So this stays between us right?" he asked again needing the reassurance.

"I guess I could keep my mouth shut" she replied and he smiled and left the room heading to his bedroom. "For now" she said to herself smiling deviously. She wasn't going to do anything yet; she would let them have their happiness for now. She decided she was going to wait, wait for the perfect moment to ruin everything.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. As you can see I'm letting LP be happy but obviously there is more drama to come. Anyway please review I love to hear your thoughts :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Falling for you**

"You ready?" he asked as he looked down at the nervous curly blonde at his side.

"As I'll ever be"

"It'll be fine" he reassured her lacing his hand through hers to offer her much needed support.

"I know its just, I'm pretty much a nobody and I'm used to that"

"Being popular isn't so bad" he replied with a smile.

"I'm not saying it is but what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you, stop worrying Peyton"

They were standing outside the school together about to go in and face everyone's reactions to their newfound romance. Lucas was going to introduce her to the rest of his friends and to be honest he was a little nervous too, but he didn't let it show, wanting to be strong for Peyton who at this moment was a bag of nerves.

She smiled up at him even though she was still nervous; she loved how he tried to comfort her. They had been together for a few days now and she was basking in this newfound happiness. If someone had told her a few months ago that she would be dating someone, Lucas Scott of all people she would have laughed in their face and told them to get real. It was true, Lucas Scott was not dating material in her book but she had judged him wrong, there was more to him than meets the eye and she knew that now.

"Okay lets go" she finally said. Lucas opened the entrance doors to the school and they both walked in together their hands still joined. It was as if all eyes were on them as they walked down the hallway which seemed to be getting longer and longer with every step they took. As soon as they entered, everything went quiet, an unbearable silence loomed over the hallway as everyone suddenly stopped what they were talking about and faced them. Eventually people started to whisper but Lucas just kept the smile on his face and squeezed Peyton's hand reassuring her that everything would be okay. She was grateful for this, she wasn't used to having all eyes on her, she didn't particularly care what they thought about her, or her relationship with Lucas for that matter, she just hated all the staring it made her feel uncomfortable and like she was on trial. They eventually made it to his locker where is friends were gathered talking.

"Hey everyone" he said, pulling Peyton closer to him.

"What's up Luke" Skills said as they nudged fists. Everyone's eyes eventually landed on the nervous curly blonde at his side.

"This is Peyton…my girlfriend" he said and squeezed her hand again trying to ease her worries.

"Hi" they all said a little shocked. Lucas Scott rarely called anyone his girlfriend so this definitely came as a surprise.

"Hi" she shyly responded back.

"So this is why we haven't seen much of you lately?" Skills asked. He had to admit the girl was hot, but Lucas never dated he was known for only hooking up with people so this was definitely a shock and a huge deal.

"Well you know how it is" Lucas responded smiling down at Peyton. His friends were shocked once again, they had never seen him smile like that before, it was definitely new.

"Hi I'm Rachel" the redhead responded holding her hand out for the blonde to shake. Peyton nervously looked at it and then responded with the gesture.

"Its good to meet you all, but Luke I've got to get to class"

"Okay"

"I'll see you at lunch" she replied pecking him on the lips and walking away. He watched her until she rounded a corner and was out of sight, the smile never leaving his face.

Once she was out of earshot Tim decided to voice his opinion. "So Lucas Scott a one woman man, never thought I'd see the day"

Lucas just laughed and then responded in a serious tone "Look I like her okay and I don't expect you to understand but you're my friends so I'm hoping you will support my decision"

"I like her Luke" the redhead said breaking the silence that had befallen the group.

"Thanks Rach"

"Yeah she seems nice and it's about time you stopped playing girls"

"Are you kidding me, Rachel he's known for playing girls" Skills replied.

Before anyone could respond a cheery brunette skipped over to the group. "Hey friends, boys, girls"

"Brooke long time no see" Rachel said embracing the brunette in a hug.

"Well you know how college parties can be" she replied with the same smile on her face. "So did I miss anything?" she asked eagerly.

"Lucas is a one woman man now" Skills replied grumpily. Its not that he didn't like Peyton it was just Lucas was his party buddy they would always hook up with girls together. He just missed spending time with his best friend.

"So I've heard" she replied winking at Lucas who just stared back at her. He was still unsure of whether Brooke would keep the bet to herself. He really didn't want her to ruin this for him and he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Peyton.

"Look guys this doesn't change anything" Lucas replied wanting nothing more than for his friends to understand so that they could just carry on as normal.

"Don't you see things have already changed"

"Skills I'm still me and you are all still my friends"

"We haven't seen you properly for weeks. This is probably the most we've talked"

"Well I'm sorry I just…look you're all still my friends maybe we could all hang out like we used to"

"There is a party tonight at my beach house" Tim said excitedly.

"So you in?" Skills asked not wanting to fight with his best friend.

"Yeah okay" he replied nudging fists with all the guys.

Meanwhile Peyton was in the tutor centre dropping off some papers before she had to get to class. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas; he seemed to be constantly on her mind lately. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and the happiness faded as soon as she saw his face.

"What do you want Nathan?" she asked defiantly folding her arms across her chest.

"Peyton we're friends can't we just get past this?"

"I don't think we can" She was sad that her friendship with Nathan had suffered but she wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity of a real relationship when her best friend should be happy for her.

"Why not?" He asked but she didn't respond she just carried on filing the papers so she could head off to class.

"Come on Peyton we've been friends for too long"

"Exactly and you make me feel like crap every time I mention Lucas"

"I don't mean to I just…I worry about you okay, is that so wrong?"

"No it's not but I've told you before Nathan I'm a big girl, I'm capable of making my own decisions and you don't know Lucas the way I do"

She noticed how his expression would change every time she mentioned his name and she was getting tired of it. Yes he had made some mistakes, he had hurt a lot of girls but he was trying to be a better person, he was trying to fix his mistakes and she saw something in him, something worth fighting with her best friend for. "I've got to go" she said breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Peyton wait!" he protested but it was too late she was already out of the door. Nathan kicked the nearby table in frustration and ran his hands through his dark hair. "Damn it!" he shouted to no one in particular. He hated fighting with Peyton, he really did and he wanted to be happy for her, he just wasn't sure if he could. _Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. If Peyton sees something in him maybe he isn't all that bad _he thought to himself.

It was now lunch and all day the gossip of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer had surrounded the halls and classes of Tree Hill High. Peyton was a little annoyed at first that everyone was talking about her but she learned to deal with it and just decided that they obviously had nothing better to do. Lucas didn't really care; he was always talked about because of his popularity so this really didn't bother him. The only thing that mattered to him was that Peyton was coping okay; he knew this would be a shock for her since she was pretty much a nobody in school. He also cared about his friends opinions, Rachel was happy for him and most of the guys were cool about it, Skills seemed a little off about the whole thing but hopefully he'll be fine once they spend a little bit of time together. He had to admit he had been so caught up in Peyton that he hadn't been a very good friend lately.

Lucas and Peyton were now sitting in the quad eating their lunch together.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing his hand on hers.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she replied taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Its just I know everyone keeps looking at us and talking about us and well that doesn't bother me, I don't care what people think but"

"Its okay I don't care either" she said cutting him off by placing her finger on his lips. "In fact lets give them something to talk about" she added as she leaned over and pulled his face towards hers capturing his lips in a very heated kiss. He was taken aback at her sudden affection but he wasn't complaining, he loved kissing her, she was amazing at it and he had never felt so happy to just kiss a girl before, normally he would be dying for more but not with Peyton because what he felt for her ran so much deeper than that. She was beautiful inside and out and he could finally call her his own. She eventually pulled away air becoming a necessity; she kept her forehead on his and just smiled, as did he. After a few moments of basking in happiness she parted their heads and went back to eating her lunch. She knew people were watching especially after that public display of affection but she could honestly say she didn't care anymore. She was happy and she wasn't going to hide it for anyone.

"I didn't know you were so in to PDA" Lucas said jokingly as he admired her from across the table. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, he promised himself in this moment to never take her for granted because she was far too special.

"Neither did I. I guess you just bring that side of me out" she said lacing her hand through his.

He smiled at her words, he was glad he brought something out of her because she definitely brought a lot of things out of him. She taught him to care about people other than himself, she was the one who made him happy, and who he could confide in and trust completely.

"So have you got any plans tonight?" he asked.

"No not really why?"

"Well there's this party, I kinda promised the guys I would go since we haven't hung out in a while"

"Yeah you should definitely go" she said taking a spoonful of chocolate pudding and placing it in her mouth closing her eyes briefly at the amazing taste, she was definitely a chocolate lover.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come as well?"

"I dunno don't you think this should be your time to just catch up with the guys, besides I don't think I would fit in"

"There's plenty of time at a party to catch up and you wouldn't be out of place you'd be with me, you can even invite some of your friends if you want, Nathan or that Haley girl"

She smiled at him and replied, "Okay but me and Nathan still aren't talking properly so I'll probably just invite Hales"

"Okay" he replied and they continued smiling at each other. Their eye-locking gaze was broken by the sound of a voice. A voice Peyton had been trying to avoid and forget about all day.

"Peyton"

She turned her head away from her boyfriend to face her ex best friend.

"What do you want Nathan?" She replied not in the mood for another argument.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone"

"Anything you've got to say to me you can say in front of Lucas"

"Its okay Peyt" Lucas started but was cut off by Peyton.

"No don't leave he can say whatever he has to say with you here."

"I'm sorry okay you were right about everything" Nathan said sincerely.

"Is that it?" Peyton asked not really in a forgiving mood. She was definitely stubborn, Lucas found it quite cute because he knew that deep down she just wanted to forgive him but her pride and stubborn nature got in the way.

"I know I've been a crap best friend lately but I really am sorry please forgive me, maybe we could do something tonight"

"I already have plans" the curly blonde replied in a softer tone.

"How about you join us?" Lucas said shocking both Peyton and Nathan. He knew that deep down his girlfriend was missing her best friend so he just wanted to help, he wanted to prove to Nathan that he wasn't a bad guy and he wanted his girlfriend to know that he would put his feud with Nathan behind him for her.

"Oh I don't know I don't want to be a third wheel"

"You won't be it's a party tonight, you can bring Haley too" Lucas replied.

"Is that okay with you Peyton?" Nathan asked tuning away from Lucas to face the curly blonde who was pissed off at him for good reason.

"I guess" she replied.

"Okay well I'll see you both tonight" he said about to walk off.

"Its at Tim's beach house" Lucas called and Nathan nodded before continuing to walk away.

"Why did you do that?" Peyton asked in a soft voice stunned at what had just happened.

"Because even if you won't admit it I know you miss him and I don't want your friendship to suffer because of me"

"You're so sweet you know that" she replied flashing him a genuine smile. She was definitely falling for this boy and it was an amazing feeling she never wanted to end and that she would cherish. He smiled back at her, her smile drove him wild she was so beautiful and she didn't even realise it, he was falling for this girl hard and it made him feel happy and scared all at the same time.

* * *

**AN: I know I've been a crappy updater lately and I'm really sorrybutassigments for school have been crazy lately. Anyway I've got a bit of time off now so I'm hoping to get back into writing. Hope you liked the update please let me know what you think :)**

**Coming up: Drama at the party? Lucas and Nathan interaction? Will Brooke and Peyton cross paths?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Party Time**

A party tonight at Tim's beach house, it seemed like a fun idea, a way to just let loose and have some fun, a way to leave all the drama behind. What could possibly go wrong? Only time will tell…

"So Lucas invited you?" Haley asked while waiting for Nathan to put a jacket on so that they could set off for the party.

"Yeah"

"So Peyton didn't?" she pondered.

"Well no but she didn't say she didn't want me there so hopefully I'll be able to talk to her and work things out"

"I'm so proud of you Nathan"

"For what?"

"I know how much you hate Lucas but you are trying to put it behind you for Peyton's sake"

"I'm gonna try I mean Peyton means way too much to me so if he is what makes her happy I guess I shouldn't really have a problem"

"Finally you have taken some notice of what I've been saying" she said teasingly while laughing and he just playfully pushed her onto his bed falling on top of her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own and she giggled into his mouth.

"Nathan you're going to mess up my hair" she exclaimed while trying to push him off of her. He just laughed and reluctantly got up so that they could leave.

The house was packed, the music was blaring and the drinks were flowing. It was definitely a party all right and it was already in full swing.

Lucas and Peyton walked in the house hand in hand. He couldn't believe how great she looked. She was dressed in a short denim skirt showing off those gorgeous legs of hers, and a fitted rock style tee. She went for minimal makeup and wore her curly hair down so it rested on her shoulders. She looked amazing and she didn't even have to try. She definitely had the hot rock chick look going on and it was very well working for her.

They both went and mingled with the crowd, Lucas left her to get to know his friends while he set off in search of drinks. Everything seemed to be going great, Rachel seemed to bond quickly with the curly blonde and even Skills was starting to take a shine to her. She was chatting away, trying to make a good impression when she was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Hales" she said happily pulling her into a quick embrace. "Hi Nathan" she added, but not in the same happy tone she had when greeting Haley. She was stubborn, extremely stubborn, she hated fighting with him but she also hated backing down.

"Hi" he replied quietly.

Before she could say anything else Lucas was back at her side with two drinks.

"Here you go babe" he said and she smiled at him before taking a sip. "Nathan you made it" he added acknowledging the guy who pretty much hated his guts.

"Yeah thanks for the invite" he replied trying his best to be polite. He was definitely still weary of him but he had come to the realisation that he had to give him a chance for Peyton's sake.

Everyone continued chatting and after a few drinks Nathan had loosened up a bit and was starting to enjoy himself. He still hadn't managed to get a word in with Peyton, she seemed to be in high demand with everyone but he wouldn't give up. He knew she was stubborn but he also knew she had a soft spot when it came to him.

Meanwhile Rachel had excused herself from the group after running out of alcohol. She poured herself another drink and met up with Brooke.

"Hey Brooke" the fiery read head said.

"Hey" she replied a little emptily while Rachel took a much needed swig of her drink. There was a short pause as Brooke observed everyone interact with the curly blonde, now known as Peyton Sawyer a.k.a. Lucas Scott's girlfriend. "Who does she think she is?" she added and Rachel turned to look at what Brooke was referring to.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, I mean she was a nobody and now everyone loves her?" Brooke stated in a pissed off tone.

"I like her" Rachel retorted taking another sip of her drink.

"Traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor, she's pretty cool. Have you even spoken to her?"

"Well no but what happened to our policy of only popular jocks and cheerleaders allowed in our group"

"That was a crap rule and besides everyone likes Peyton, she isn't exactly nerdy…I mean look at her outfit, she is definitely a hottie with a lot of potential"

Brooke just scowled and took another sip of her vodka. She didn't like this girl; she didn't like how everyone just accepted her into the group with ease. Their group used to have rules about people like her; anyone not in the popular zone was beneath them but somehow Peyton gets a free pass? It's not fair! And it's definitely not right!

"Hey Peyton" Nathan said finally finding her alone outside on the decking.

"Hey" she replied but broke the eye contact almost immediately.

"This is stupid!" Nathan burst out completely sick of the situation they had gotten themselves in to. She was his best friend and the silent treatment had gone on long enough.

"What is?" Peyton replied remaining calm.

"Us…can't we just be friends again?"

"Nathan we fell out for a reason" she stated folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"I know that why do you think I'm here? I want you back in my life, I miss hanging out with you and you were right about everything."

"I was?"

"Yes…I shouldn't have judged Lucas so harshly, he makes you happy and that's all I want for you"

She smiled slightly trying not to let him see but it was too late and he knew she was caving. She never could stay angry with him for too long. Once he had apologised it never took much more convincing for her to forgive him.

"So what do you say can I be your best friend again?" he asked giving her those puppy dog eyes and a cheeky smile.

"I'll think about it" she replied teasingly while embracing him and he smiled at the feeling of her back in his arms. "You've got to back off of Lucas though" she added pulling out of his arms.

"I'm going to give him a chance" Nathan said sincerely smiling down at his life long friend.

"That's good to hear"

"But if he hurts you"

"He won't" Peyton said interrupting him.

A little while later and the blonde was now back inside, she had just gotten herself another drink and was on her way back to Lucas and the rest of his friends until a brunette who she knew to be Brooke Davis, the most popular girl in school stepped in front of her.

"So you're Peyton" the brunette said giving her the once over. She had to admit the girl wasn't exactly awful to look at but she wouldn't admit that to anyone else.

"Yeah and you're Lucas' sister right?" she said politely.

"I'm Brooke, but we don't really refer to each other as siblings"

"Okay" she replied a little confused sensing a bad vibe from the brunette stood in front of her.

"So you like Lucas huh?"

"I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't"

"Just be careful"

"Why?"

"He doesn't stick to one girl for long, you may think you've changed him but the real him is still in there and there is no changing that"

"Do you have a problem with me dating Lucas?" the blonde asked getting a little frustrated. She had already heard enough times about how Lucas can't be trusted, she didn't need it from Brooke as well.

"No…I'm just telling you the truth, take a look right now" she said pointing over to Lucas who was talking to Bevin.

While Peyton's back was turned Brooke quickly slipped something into her drink. She didn't like this girl and she hadn't messed with anyone for a while; in fact it had been far too long. She was definitely in the mood for causing some drama and the curly blonde was her perfect target.

Peyton turned back around and then spoke "They're just talking"

"For now…don't forget you're drink" she replied passing her the plastic cup and walking away with a devilish grin on her face. Her work was done and now she could sit back and enjoy the fireworks.

Peyton tried her best to ignore Brooke's comment; instead she finished her drink and went in search of her boyfriend.

"Hey" she said lacing her hands around his waist and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Hey" he replied happily once the kiss broke.

"You care about me right?"

"Of course I do why?" he asked not ever wanting her to doubt his feelings for her.

"No reason, I just needed to know"

"Well now you do and I never want you to feel like you have to ask again"

She smiled and they both got caught up in another kiss, this one a little deeper and more passionate than the last.

"I could kiss you forever" he said and she laughed.

"You're so cheesy"

He laughed and then spoke "So are you and Nathan okay now?"

"Yeah…I guess I have you to thank for that"

Later on and Peyton started to feel dizzy, the room felt like it was spinning she couldn't understand why, she had only had a few drinks and she never got drunk that easily, she unlike most girls could actually hold her drink. She suddenly got the urge to want to lie down, so she made her way through the crowd and headed up the stairs. Brooke noticed and just smiled, her plan was working all she had to do now was find someone to finish it off.

"Hey Matt"

"Hey Brooke" the brown haired guy replied, it was obvious he had been drinking.

"What do you think?" she said pointing to the curly blonde who was stumbling up the stairs.

"Hot! Who is she and why haven't I seen her before?"

"Something tells me she could use some company" Brooke replied raising her eyebrows. Matt knew what she was getting at and was surprised he didn't think of it himself. He smiled back at the brunette and headed in the direction of the hot curly blonde.

Peyton had surprisingly made it up the stairs without falling and was now approaching one of the bedrooms, once inside she closed the door and headed directly for the bed. She slowly laid herself down hoping the spinning would stop, she felt absolutely awful.

A few moments later and the door opened, Matt smiled at the sight of the girl in the bed, her legs were on show and he couldn't wait to get that skirt off of her. His body came over hers and he started by kissing her on her neck. The blonde opened her eyes, everything was blurred but she knew she did not recognise this boy.

"Get off me!" she tried to shout, but she was practically half unconscious so it came out as more of a whisper.

Meanwhile downstairs Lucas was looking through the house for Peyton. The last time he saw her she said she was going to get a drink and since she hadn't returned to him he started to worry.

"Hey Nathan have you seen Peyton?"

"No why?"

"I can't find her" he said trying to look over everyone's heads in search of those blonde curls.

"Lets check upstairs, maybe she needed the bathroom or something" Nathan suggested. He could see the worry in the blonde's eyes and at that moment came to the conclusion that Lucas Scott the biggest player in Tree Hill had really changed and that he deeply cared for his best friend.

They both headed up the stairs, checking every room along the corridor. She wasn't in the bathroom or any of the rooms they had checked; they were about to walk past another room when they both heard a sound. Nathan opened the door and they both were shocked at what they saw, someone trying to undress Peyton. His hands were under her top and from where Nathan was standing it looked like Peyton was unconscious. Before he could react Lucas had barged past him and violently pulled the guy off of her.

"Get the fuck off of her!" he shouted before punching him straight in the face. He couldn't control himself, that sight made him so angry, no one would hurt his girlfriend, no one would touch her like that, not if he had anything to do with it, he would protect Peyton if it was the last thing he did. He wasn't thinking clearly as the anger just fuelled his desire to continue punching the guy over and over until suddenly Nathan stopped his arm. He looked up at Nathan and pulled himself away. He looked back at Peyton and ran to her side. He tried to wake her up but nothing seemed to work. He cradled her in his arms as a tear fell freely down his face. Nathan never thought he would see another man cry, especially Lucas of all people but he had and inside he felt like crying too. This was his best friend and he couldn't believe how close she had come to being raped.

Before long Nathan, Haley and Lucas had decided to take Peyton home. She was now asleep in her bed while Lucas just sat at her side holding onto her hand waiting for her to wake up. Nathan and Haley were downstairs in the kitchen drinking coffee and thinking over the events of the night.

"I can't believe this happened" Haley said tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how close her best friend came to being raped.

"Me neither" he replied pulling his girlfriend into his arms. "I was wrong about Lucas" he added and Haley pulled back from him to look into his eyes. "He cares about Peyton so much, if I didn't pull him away I think he probably would have killed that guy." Haley just smiled back knowingly; she already knew Lucas was falling in love with her best friend, she was just waiting for the both of them to realise it too.

Meanwhile back upstairs Lucas was pacing his girlfriend's bedroom. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt like this before, he had never been so scared for anyone in his life. The sight of another man trying to hurt her angered him so much, more than he ever thought possible. His thoughts and pacing were interrupted when he heard her voice.

"Lucas?" she spoke quietly in an unsure tone.

"Peyton" he said relieved as he rushed to her side.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly taking in her surroundings.

"I think you must have had too much to drink, you passed out"

She shook her head "I…I didn't have that much" she said confused at how she could have passed out from a couple of drinks.

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head no.

"This guy…he…he was trying to" he couldn't even finish the sentence but by the look on Peyton's face she knew what he was trying to say. "Its okay though me and Nathan found you in time"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah he's downstairs with Haley"

There was a pause as Peyton tried to think over the events of the night, everything was sketchy, she couldn't seem to remember much but the fact that her boyfriend had rescued her made her smile. "Thanks for saving me" she said taking a hold of his hand.

"Anytime" he replied kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews so far, please let me know what you think!**

**Coming up: **

**- Will Lucas and Peyton take their relationship to the next level?**

**- Will anyone find out that Brooke drugged Peyton's drink?**


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Sorry for the long wait but I promise updates will be more frequent now that my exams are over!_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – A scary little feeling**

It had been two weeks since the party and Peyton never did fully remember what happened. She had a few flashes here and there but never remembered everything completely. She found it odd because she was sure she only had a couple of drinks that night but she didn't dwell on it, instead she moved on and enjoyed the honeymoon phase that was her and Lucas' relationship.

They were currently laid on her bed engrossed in a heavy make-out session. He licked the seams of her lips begging for entrance, which she eventually granted, their tongues danced together in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared together. Things were heating up as Lucas slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She knew this was moving fast, a little too fast for her liking but she was getting lost in the feeling. It wasn't until he started to unfasten the buttons to her shirt did she realise where this was headed.

"Maybe…we…should…slow…down" she said breathlessly in between kisses but he was too caught up in the rush of emotions to listen. They continued kissing, the passion taking over but when she felt him undo some more buttons she knew she had to stop this. "Lucas" she breathed "We…should…stop"

He didn't listen just continued kissing her, he was so caught up in the moment he didn't hear her, it wasn't until she pushed him off of her with as much force as she could muster did he stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I think you should go" she said fastening her shirt back up and standing up gesturing to the door.

"Peyton"

"No! I asked you to slow down and you didn't" she shouted angry with him for trying to push her into something she was unsure of.

"I'm sorry"

"I don't want your apologies, I just want you to leave" she said with determination.

"Fine!" he shouted back as he stormed away slamming the door. She fell back on to the bed and sighed. _I guess the honeymoon is over _she silently thought.

The next day Peyton barged through the doors of the tutor centre and slumped down on a chair with a huff. She was angry and she wouldn't hide it for anyone.

"What's wrong with you?" Haley asked while filing some papers. Once finished her task she joined the curly blonde who now had her head down on the table. "Earth to Peyton"

"Its nothing" she said lifting her head up to meet Haley's gaze. She didn't want to talk about what happened last night, she just wanted to forget everything but Haley was one of her best friends and she found it difficult to lie to her.

"Come on, you're in an angry mood what happened?"

"Lucas" she sighed out.

"I should have guessed"

"I'm stupid for thinking we would be happy together"

"It can't be that bad, all guys mess up you should have heard some of mine and Nathan's arguments but we made it through them and it only made us stronger. What did he do?"

Peyton sunk her head not wanting to talk about their personal life but she knew Haley would get it out of her eventually and it was better to talk to her about this kind of stuff than with Nathan.

"Its sex"

"What about it?"

"Well…I…um…we were fooling around on my bed and he started to try and take it to the next level and I… well I told him to slow down and he didn't so I pushed him off and then we argued and he stormed off"

"Ah I see" Haley replied. Her and Nathan had been through problems regarding the right time for them to have sex but they got through it so she saw no reason why Lucas and Peyton couldn't do the same.

"So what should I do?" the curly blonde asked needing some advice.

"Okay its actually quite simple. Are you ready to have sex? Because if you are then maybe its time to take your relationship to the next level and if you aren't then you need to talk to Lucas and make sure he understands that you want to wait"

"I dunno, I always told myself I wanted to be in love when I have sex"

"Then there's your question"

"What?" the blonde asked raising her brow in confusion.

"Do you love him?"

Meanwhile at the river court Lucas and Nathan were playing a friendly one on one game of basketball. During the past few weeks they had decided to put their issues behind them and try to get along for Peyton, and surprisingly they were doing just fine at it; you might say they had bonded. After the game had finished they both made their way to the bleachers to rest. Lucas took a long gulp of his water and then sat down beside Nathan letting his heavy breathing even out.

"So…how are things with you and Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Good, we really connect you know?"

"Yeah" Lucas sighed back.

"What's wrong?" the darker haired boy asked picking up on Lucas' frustrated yet sad demeanour.

"Peyton" he replied as he sunk his head into his hands.

"I thought everything was going great with you two?"

"I kinda screwed up"

"I told you not to hurt her man!" Nathan replied feeling protective of Peyton again. Yes he had made friends with Lucas but Peyton was his best friend and he would not let anyone intentionally hurt her. She had been through enough in her lifetime.

"I didn't, at least I don't think she's hurt…just angry"

"What did you do?"

"Its kind of embarrassing"

"Just spill it, otherwise Peyton will probably tell me and then I won't get to hear your side of things" he replied jokingly.

"Well we were…uh…fooling around in her room"

"Okay this is gross she's like a sister to me"

"Come on man you wanted to know"

"Okay just don't go into too much detail"

The blonde chuckled and then continued "Anyway it got heated and I guess my hormones were taking over and I…well I tried to take it to the next level and I guess she tried to stop me but I didn't stop and she ended up pushing me off of her"

"You tried to take advantage?!"

"No…its just I'm not used to being in relationships, I would never push her into something unless she was completely ready. I just don't know what to do now, we haven't spoken since last night"

"You need to apologise"

"Yeah I know. I've just never felt this way before you know? She's the first person to make me want to stay committed to just one person, she makes me want to be good"

"Are you in love with her?" the brunette asked picking up on the blonde's seriousness and emotion filled eyes. No one had ever talk about Peyton like this, and since he was in love with Haley he could tell when a man truly cared about a girl and Lucas most definitely cared a great deal about Peyton.

Later that evening Peyton was laid comfortably on her bed sketching with her music on low serving as background noise and occasional inspiration. She contemplated going over to see Lucas but something held her back and in the end she came to the conclusion that he was the one who messed up so why should she make the first move? Yes she was stubborn, it was a quality she inherited from her father and she had never changed her ways.

He quietly entered her house; she always kept the door unlocked so instead of knocking and probably getting the door slammed in his face he decided to take a risk and let himself in. He slowly made his way up the stairs a slight smile forming on his lips as he heard the sounds of vintage rock coming from her room. He had never met another girl who had a passion for music like she did; it was something he truly adored about her. Once he made it to her bedroom he stopped in her doorway and watched her intently as she drew with such concentration and passion. He loved watching her draw, its like she goes into a completely different world, a place where she can freely express her emotions. After watching her for a few more minutes he made his presence known and walked into her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked putting her sketchpad on her nightstand. She stood up and walked over to him crossing her arms across her chest indignantly.

"I wanted to apologise" he replied. Watching her frustrated and angry form always brought a slight smile to his face because she didn't know how cute she was when she was mad. She didn't respond just continued with her livid glare. "Look I didn't mean to push you into something you were not ready for…I just I got scared"

"Scared?" she asked a little shocked and confused at how Lucas Scott could be scared of her.

"Yeah I'm so used to being the bad guy, to screwing up and being with you makes me want to be better…you make me want to be good and I'm so scared because not only have I never felt like this about a girl before but sometimes I feel like you deserve more, something I can't give you"

"You are good enough for me" she replied rubbing his arm trying to make him see that he had nothing to prove where she was concerned.

"I'm sorry it seemed like I was pressuring you…you know I would never push you into anything right? I've just never been in a relationship this long before and I've never had these kinds of feelings for anyone before"

"What kind of feelings?" she asked curiously wanting to know whether they were at the same stage. She didn't want to confess her feelings until she was sure he felt the same way, there was less chance she could get hurt that way.

He took a deep breath; it was now or never. "I love you…I think I'm falling in love with you" he said barely above a whisper but she heard him loud and clear.

It was a shock but the good kind, she couldn't help but smile, no one had ever felt like that about her before and it felt good, not only that but she too had fallen in love with him. "I love you too" she finally replied and slowly closed the distance between them. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go in fear of losing her, he then looked down at her and slowly brought her lips to his, which soon turned into a passionate and heated kiss. They broke apart air becoming a necessity, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life. He was brought out of his happy stance when he felt her pushing his jacket off of his shoulders.

"Peyton" he said looking at her confused.

"I'm ready" she replied quietly.

"You sure? Because I told you I don't mind waiting, I don't want you to feel pressured, I love you and it's not about the sex with us"

She put a finger to his lips to silence him and then spoke "I always said that I would be ready when I was in love and I'm in love…I'm ready Lucas"

She tiptoed and kissed him hungrily, he walked her back towards the bed and she fell back onto the mattress giggling. He smiled at the beautiful sound and then came over her and resumed kissing her lips, as their lips duelled together her hands found the buttons to his shirt and she slowly unbuttoned them. Before she knew it his shirt had been tossed aside and his toned body was exposed, she ran her hands over his back as his lips found her neck. She couldn't help but slightly moan as he sucked on her sensitive spot. Once his lips were finished with her neck he pulled her vest top over her head to reveal her black bra, he kissed just above her breast and she weaved her hands through his hair. The bra soon followed her shirt and he sucked on her nipples sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

"You're wearing far too many clothes" she whispered huskily in his ear as she started to unbutton his jeans. She then undid the zipper and he kicked them off, along with his shoes and socks leaving him in just his boxers.

"So are you" he said as he pulled her shorts down her long toned legs. God how he loved her legs. Just the feeling of his hands running up and down them sent a tingly feeling throughout her body. He then pulled her French panties off and she was fully exposed in front of him for the first time and to him she was beautiful, absolutely perfect. She ran her hand under the waistband of his boxers teasing him more than she realised. After a few moments she pulled them down and he kicked them to the floor. All of their clothes were gone now; all that remained was their hot naked bodies. He joined her in another passionate kiss and then as they broke apart he looked into her eyes.

"Have you got protection?" she asked.

He nodded as he reached for his wallet. He ripped the package open and slipped the condom onto his penis. She took a moment to stare down at him and it was then she realised how big his erection was. He noticed the nervousness in her eyes and spoke "We don't have to do this, if you're not ready we can stop right here" he said lacing his hand through hers.

"No…I'm ready I want to do this" she said reassuring him and then she spoke a little quieter "Its just…is it going to hurt? Because I've heard it does and you" she looked down at his erection again and was about to continue when he interrupted her.

"It will hurt at first" he said stroking her cheek with his other hand trying to make her feel safe "But I promise I will be gentle…and the pain will be gone before you know it"

He positioned himself over her and she spread her legs further apart as he slowly entered her. She winced slightly at the sudden feeling and pain that came with it, a lone tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb placing a soft kiss to her forehead. He stayed still for a few moments giving her time to fully adjust to him. A few moments later she nodded at him to continue. He kissed her on the lips and then pulled out of her and pushed into her again, they quickly found their rhythm and the pleasure soon overtook any pain she was once feeling before. She wrapped her long slender legs around him feeling the need to be closer and he pushed deeper into her eliciting a moan from them both. They started to move faster, the urgency for one another becoming more apparent, they moaned out each other's name as they thrust together until the pleasure sent them both over the edge. He rolled off of her but wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her lightly on the shoulder.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer" he whispered in the darkness.

"I love you too Lucas Scott" she replied sighing contentedly.

They stayed embraced together spooning one another until sleep overcame them.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed it!! I know there was no Brooke in this chapter but she will most likely be in the next chapter.**_

_**Anyway please let me know what you think, I really do appreciate all the feedback I receive :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: Sorry for the wait guys, for some reason I couldn't seem to get this chapter right but I finally got sick of rewriting bits of it so I've posted it how it is :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A day of shocks**

She woke as the sun beamed through her window illuminating her face. She let out a quiet yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she was about to move she felt his arm that was wrapped securely around her waist; a quick smile formed her face as she thought over the events of last night. They were both at the same stage, both happy and in love and it was all she ever wanted. She turned so she was facing him and traced her hand around his sleeping face, paying particular attention to his jaw and lips. Not being able to contain herself any longer she leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips, as she was about to pull away he pulled her back in and their lips moved in sync with one another.

"You're awake?" she questioned as their lips broke contact.

"Yep and what a great morning" he said as he looked down at her naked form. She blushed and pulled the covers tightly over herself. "Peyton what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing" she replied not wanting to talk about what was bothering her.

"No it's definitely something and I want you to tell me, I want us to always be honest with each other"

"I just" she paused suddenly feeling nervous.

"What?" he said urging her to continue.

"I just don't feel entirely comfortable being naked in front of you"

He kissed her softly on the lips and then stared deeply into her emerald eyes "There's nothing to be embarrassed about and its not like I haven't already seen everything"

"I know but…I feel like I have to compete with every girl you've ever been with and I can't" she said breaking the eye contact.

"There is no competition Peyton" he replied as he lifted her face forcing her to look at him.

"But you've been with so many girls. Girls that have more experience, and are better looking and"

He cut her rambling off with a passionate kiss. "There's a difference Peyton" he breathed out as their lips parted.

"And what's that?"

"You're the only girl I've ever loved and last night was the first time I experienced making love, every other girl was just meaningless sex. There is no competition Peyton and if there was you would easily win because you are the only girl I've ever truly cared about, you are the only one who make's my heart race by just looking at me." He said and grabbed her hand to place over his heart so she could feel for herself the effect she had on him "You have my heart Peyton, I love you"

A tear slipped down her face as she took in the beautiful words he had just spoken. She loved how he could make everything okay with a few simple words, how he could reassure her with ease. She wasn't sure when it happened, or how it happened but no one had ever been able to reassure her the way he could. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and smiled at her, she smiled back and then whispered "I love you too"

"Now come here" he said opening his arms and she scooted closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her. His arms always made her feel safe; it was a place she could stay forever.

They had spent another twenty minutes in each other's arms before Lucas had to leave to get ready for school. He went home feeling happier than he ever thought possible. He had to admit that the fact they had now had sex made him feel even closer to her. He somehow felt more connected to her, like their bond with one another had been strengthened. However, he would have never pressured her because she was too important to him, he was happy to wait and she was most definitely worth the wait.

Now at school Peyton was putting some books in her locker daydreaming about Lucas. It had become a habit lately, she was surprised at how much she needed and wanted him. Before he came into her life she was independent, she didn't rely on anyone but herself but he turned her world upside down and because of him she knew what it felt like to be in love. She was still the same strong-minded independent young woman but now she would gladly admit that she needed someone, and that she relied on someone other than herself to get by in the world, and it was Lucas Scott who had taught her that it was okay to need other people.

She was brought out of her daydream when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Lucas" she said giggling as the sensation tickled her skin.

He spun her around so she was facing him and didn't hesitate to bring her into a searing kiss. They had been apart for a couple of hours due to differences in their schedules and he found himself missing her more than he ever thought he would. She affected him like no other and it made him happy and scared all at the same time. If he knew love felt like this then he wouldn't have spent so many years being a jerk, he was just happy he had found her because he knew she was the reason he changed, she was the reason he appreciated life and what it had to offer; she was his reason for everything.

They were brought out of their passionate kiss when they both heard a familiar voice saying, "Get a room"

It was none other than Nathan and Haley who were walking hand in hand with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"So you two coming to lunch or is making out at the top of the menu?" Haley said jokingly.

The two blondes laughed the remarks off and then joined their friends. They began walking through the halls hand in hand until something made Peyton stop dead in her tracks.

"You drugged Peyton's drink!" they heard coming from one of the now empty classrooms. Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand trying to offer her support while they all listened on.

"Shhh I was bored okay and it seemed like fun"

"Brooke you know this is pretty low even for you"

Lucas and Peyton's eyes widened, two shocks in one day; first being that Peyton's drink was drugged and second being that it was someone they knew. They all remained still listening to the rest of the conversation and waiting for the classroom door to open. After a few tension filled moments the door finally opened and Rachel and Brooke came out together.

Brooke's cheery face soon turned more serious when she realised that they had overheard everything.

"Lucas hi" she said trying her best to act innocent. She was manipulative, extremely manipulative but she had gone too far now.

"How could you Brooke?" he asked the anger filling his voice.

"Oh what a surprise precious Peyton hiding behind her man, it was a joke its not like anyone got hurt"

At that the curly blonde stepped away from Lucas and walked up to Brooke so that they were face to face. Before the brunette could utter another word Peyton's fist collided with Brooke's face. By this time people had gathered around all excited and shocked at what was happening. No one had ever hit Brooke before; she wasn't the type of girl you go against because she always made sure no one ever won.

The brunette laughed slightly and then wiped the blood from her mouth. "Who knew tutor girl could pack a punch"

Angry with the tormenting brunette she was about to lunge again but felt two strong arms restraining her.

"You've got a feisty one there Lucas good work"

"You're a bitch" the blonde shouted trying to free herself from her boyfriend's grasp "Nothing but a manipulative whore who everyone is afraid of, well news flash I'm not one of those people who you can toy with whenever you please"

"I'm manipulative?" she asked.

"That's what I said, are you going deaf now as well?"

"Well it doesn't look like you know your boyfriend too well" she replied with a menacing look in her eye. Lucas knew what she was about to do and sent her a pleading glance but she ignored it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh didn't he tell you" the brunette said patronisingly.

"Tell me what?"

"Brooke!" Lucas warned but she wasn't afraid of him, she was going to ruin their happiness because that's the type of person she was. She enjoyed creating drama, she didn't care of the consequences, she just enjoyed the feeling of power and the satisfaction of being able to destroy other people's lives.

"You were just a bet blondie, just another one of Lucas' conquests. We made a bet that he could sleep with you and make you fall in love with him and it looks like you fell for it" she replied with a satisfied look on her face.

Make that three shocks. They say things come in threes and Peyton had just received shock number three. Everyone was silent, watching and waiting for the blonde's next move. She pulled herself from Lucas' grasp and turned to face him.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you liked it!! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews so far please let me know what you think!!_**

**_PS. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist lol_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Broken and Violated**

Her eyes were wide at the revelation she had just heard. She pulled herself from his grasp and turned to face him, her eyes conveying a mixture of emotions ranging from shock, betrayal, pain, confusion, and disbelief; you name it Peyton felt it.

"Tell me…tell me that's not true" she said nervously looking up into his eyes searching for a sign, anything that would confirm this was just some sick joke.

He remained silent and her worst fears were being confirmed, yet a huge part of her refused to believe it.

"Tell me she's lying!" she shouted the anger and pain surging through her body.

"Its not how it sounds" he said finally finding his voice.

"Did you or did you not make the bet?" she replied wanting a straight answer.

He nodded his head in shame and the tears she had been fighting began to fall. "But I got to know you Peyton, I called the bet off" he said desperately wanting her to know she meant so much more.

Before he could say anything else she slapped him hard across the face resulting in people's gasps and whispers filling the hallway.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she shouted as she ran away from everyone, feeling heartbroken, humiliated and angry.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay" Haley whispered to Nathan and then took off in the blonde's direction.

Nathan who had remained seemingly calm up until now finally erupted in anger and grabbed Lucas pushing his entire body against the lockers in a surge of rage. He punched him hard in the face letting out all the anger he had been concealing inside.

"I told you if you hurt her there would be consequences. I was right about you all along" he shouted about to hit him again until the principal showed up and put a stop to the whole thing.

She was sitting in her car, her body shaking as she tried to control the ranging emotions that overcame her. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly sending her knuckles white from the intense pressure. She fought back the tears that were rimming her green eyes. She felt so betrayed, so stupid for thinking he had changed, and so angry because it was affecting her more deeply than she ever thought it would.

"Peyton" she turned her head towards the sound of someone calling her name and saw Haley who had just exited the school and was approaching in her direction. Before she even made it to the car Peyton had driven off not wanting anyone's sympathy. It never did make anything better, all it did was make her want to cry even more and she hated crying in front of people. She was strong and she would get through this, she wasn't a quitter and if this taught her anything it was to never trust people and let them in so easily. She always used to have her guard up and this was the very reason for it, now she wished she had never let it down to begin with.

She pulled her car into the driveway and then ran into her house straight to her bedroom; her sanctuary. It really was the place she did her healing, it was the place she spent the most time in when her mother died and now it would be used to mend her broken heart. She slammed her bedroom door closed, the anger still boiling inside of her. Her eyes immediately fell onto her artwork, his face, them together it was unbearable. In a fit of rage she pulled the drawings off of her wall and tore them up wanting to forget about him, wanting to rid him from her life forever, never wanting to be reminded of him ever again. She collapsed on the bed and all the tears she had been fighting fell from her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer, her emotions had gotten the best of her and she couldn't seem to control the tears falling. Her body continued to shake as the never-ending tears fell from her eyes. She felt used, violated and completely heartbroken; she had never experienced pain to this degree before at least not since her mother died.

A good half an hour later and Haley came running into Peyton's room breathless having ran all the way from school.

"Peyton" she panted making her way to the blonde's bed.

She was sitting there staring straight ahead, showing no signs of emotion but her appearance told Haley otherwise. It was obvious she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and the dried tearstains were present on her cheeks but now she seemed to be in her own world.

"Peyton talk to me" Haley said worried at the silence in the room.

She didn't respond, at least not right away it was a good ten minutes before she opened her mouth.

"I was so stupid thinking he had changed, that I changed him" she muttered quietly but Haley heard every word.

"You're not stupid" she replied softly.

"Yes I am…I should have gone with my first instinct…I should have never let him in"

"He had us all fooled Peyton…so if you're stupid then so is Nathan, even me and I'm smart"

Peyton gave Haley a half smile. She knew she was trying to make her feel better and for that she was truly grateful. However, it didn't ease the pain in her heart and at this moment in time she couldn't think of anything that would possibly help.

"I know it's a stupid question but is there anything I can do? I could go kick Lucas' ass" Haley said and Peyton laughed slightly before the room went silent once again. It was a few moments later when the blonde decided to speak and break the silence.

"I feel so…lost. You know I never thought I would be the type of girl to get their heart broken…I never let anyone in and I took a chance on Lucas and now I wish I never did because I feel so hurt. I loved him…I still do and I feel so violated that my first love was all some lie" she said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Haley gently wiped them away "I'm so sorry Peyton I wish there was something I could do for you"

"You're doing it by just being here" she replied as she fell into the brunette's arms. Haley held onto her and stoked her back trying to comfort her, to ease the pain she was feeling even if just by a small amount. They stayed embraced for quite some time until Peyton made Haley leave telling her she just needed some time alone. She reluctant to leave her at first but she knew that Peyton needed some time to think everything over.

Once Haley had left the blonde cleaned herself up, she hated feeling vulnerable. She then gathered everything that belonged to Lucas and everything he had ever given her and packed it into a cardboard box. The items included things such as a teddy bear he had won for her, photographs of him and of them together, his grey hoodie that she liked to sleep in and that he had let her keep, CD's that he had left and the silver heart necklace with their initials engraved on that he had bought for her. She threw it all into the box, this was step one in her moving on plan. To get over him she had to rid her house of everything that reminded her of him. As she packed the last item she felt his presence. She lifted her head up and met his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

He wasn't shocked by her tone in fact he was expecting it and he had prepared himself for it. He knew very well that she would have built her walls up again, the very same walls he had spent forever breaking down and he couldn't blame her. He wished he never made the bet, he wished he could have been honest but he couldn't turn back time so he was going to try his best to make things right now in the present.

"I wanted to explain" he replied.

"I don't want to hear it…in fact I never want us to have to talk or see each other ever again" she replied full of anger but he picked up on the pain in her eyes and he hated himself for causing her pain.

"I love you Peyton" he said making his way a little closer.

She laughed it off and then spoke harshly "Yeah sure you do…that was just another one of your lies, our whole relationship was a lie…I feel used…violated and just hurt. I never should have taken a chance on you I should have trusted my instincts but I was naive enough to believe you had changed."

"I have changed"

"No you haven't…you'll never change." She replied bitterly. She grabbed the cardboard box with force and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Your stuff now take it and leave"

"Peyton I gave you this" he replied picking up the teddy bear and necklace.

"Yeah well I don't want it…it's just another lie"

"I'm not taking this" he replied handing her the box back.

"FINE! It can go in the trash I don't give a shit" she shouted and threw the box across her bedroom not caring where it landed or what happened to the contents.

Lucas was shocked at her behaviour. She was so much angrier than he thought she would be and he didn't know what to do. She wouldn't let him explain, she was too angry, too hurt to listen to him right now but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Please Peyton just let me explain, it is not how it sounds"

"Not how it sounds? You made a bet, you lied to me, you made me fall for you and you took something from me that I can never get back."

"Peyton I'm sorry but if you just let me explain"

"No!" she shouted interrupting him. "Just get out of my house, we are done!"

He tried to object but she continued shouting at him and since he refused to leave she ended up physically pushing him out of her house. Once he was gone she collapsed onto her bed and cried. The pain just wouldn't go away no matter what she did, she was trying so hard to forget and move on but she couldn't shake the feeling it was too strong. She felt broken like a piece of her was missing and she would never be whole again until she was fixed but she didn't know what could possibly be done to fix her. She knew deep down that it was Lucas that was what was missing but she refused to forgive him, he had violated her and she had lost all her trust in him.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for all the reviews so far they really mean a lot. I hope you liked the update, your feedback will be greatly appreciated :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Wow have I been a crappy updater lol. I'm really sorry but at last I finished the next chapter. I was overwhelmed with all the positive feedback for the last few chapters and I just wanted to thank everyone because it means so much.**

**Anyway I hope this chapter continues to impress and as always your reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave**

Lucas slammed the door on his way in frustration boiling through his veins. It hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. He was hoping Peyton would at least hear him out. He expected yelling and anger but he didn't expect her to throw him out before he could even explain his actions.

He knew lying and making the bet was wrong and hurtful, and a part of him contemplated telling her the truth but he didn't want to hurt her especially when things were going so well between them. He hated himself for making that bet but then if he never made the bet he probably would have never gotten to know Peyton and that thought alone scared him. Without Peyton's influence he would still be the heartless, carefree jock he used to be but Peyton saw something good in him and she drew the goodness out. He didn't know whether he could continue to be that good guy without her. She was the reason why he wanted to be the best version of himself but without her he felt truly lost.

He wanted with all his heart to hold her in his arms and take her pain away even if he was the one who caused it. He wanted nothing more than for her to forgive him so they could be together again but she wouldn't. He didn't know what to do to make her see that he did truly love her. She was stubborn, he learnt that from the minute he first met her and it was actually a trait he loved about her. However, at this moment in time he wished she would listen to him, he wanted so badly for her to understand but she defiantly held those walls up surrounding her heart and he had no idea how to break them down.

He stomped into the lounge and opened the alcohol cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and slouched down on the couch to drown his sorrows. He wasn't usually much of a drinker but the anger and continuous pain were clouding his better judgement.

"I thought I heard someone down here." a voice said entering the dimly lit room.

"Go away Brooke!" he said angrily not wanting to deal with her mind games right now.

"Now, now you don't mean that…anyway now you won the bet you get your prize." she replied seductively straddling his lap as she planted kisses down his neck.

"No!" he shouted pushing her away forcefully. "I don't want you and I never won the bet because I called it off."

The brunette pouted. Everyone wanted her and she refused to believe Lucas was any different.

"Now Lucas you know that's not true…you've always wanted me."

"No I finally saw the real you. You're not a good person Brooke you hurt other people for fun. You knew how much Peyton meant to me and you ruined it…this is all your fault."

"Stop being a drama queen Lucas its not like you were really in love with her. You're just as bad as I am and you know it."

"I was in love with her, I still am!" he protested and the brunette just laughed it off.

"Believe me Luke what you felt was not love just infatuation."

With that she exited the lounge and returned to her bedroom not giving him a chance to reply. Meanwhile Lucas was left to ponder his thoughts and drown his sorrows.

Peyton's alarm clock sounded the next morning. The loud ringing noise buzzing through her ears causing her to roll over to switch it off. She had barley slept a wink last night, the pain and thoughts in her head keeping her awake. She wanted to pull the covers over her head and forget about the world but she knew she couldn't do that. She knew she had to get up and face reality.

She went about her morning like any other day. She brushed her teeth, had a shower, chose an outfit and packed her school bag. She then made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast. It had always been her morning routine but today instead of tucking into her cereal she left it, letting it drown in the milk and turn soggy. She couldn't focus on it; she could barely focus on anything, her mind always wandered elsewhere.

Her eyes were cast straight ahead, her thoughts on the one person she wanted to forget so badly. She absentmindedly stirred the spoon around in the bowl while her thoughts about Lucas ate away at her. It wasn't until she felt the tears running down her cheeks did she realise she was crying and that she had been in her own world for over half an hour.

She wiped furiously at her eyes ridding the tears away. She told herself she had to be strong, that Lucas Scott was not worth it and that she would get through this given time. Then looking at the clock she cursed and quickly grabbed her school bag heading to her car.

The whole drive there she tried to keep her thoughts away from him. She listened to the music on the radio but somehow every station and every song linked back to Lucas and how she felt about him. She eventually got so mad that she hastily turned it off and opted for a quiet drive. The silence wasn't much better; instead she heard his voice in her head. It was like he was everywhere, he wouldn't leave her alone, he was truly haunting her in every sense of the word. She willed with everything inside of her for him to disappear from her mind and after a long and emotionally exhausting inner battle with her thoughts he eventually vanished and she relaxed slightly. The rest of the drive she thought about anything and everything to keep her mind away from him.

Pulling into her usual parking space Peyton turned off the engine and grabbed her bag. She was about to get out of the car but the fear overwhelmed her. She found herself gripping onto the steering wheel with all her might and breathing deeply as if trying to prepare herself. She wasn't stupid she knew she would be the gossip of the school, she knew people would whisper and she knew it would be unbearable and torturous.

After a few minutes she plucked up enough courage and made her way into the building, and just like she predicted all eyes fell on her and the whispering began. She tried her best to block it out; she kept her head down and walked quickly though the halls avoiding everyone in her path. It wasn't until she entered the tutor centre and closed the door did she feel like she could breathe again. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes trying to shut away the world.

"Peyton?"

The curly blonde snapped her eyes open instantly and was met by the concerned eyes of her best friend.

"Hi Haley." she said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

However, it was no use. Haley knew her far too well to fall for this obvious charade.

"Peyton are you okay?" she asked moving closer to her.

"Me? I'm…I'm good…no need to" she didn't even finish her sentence, the pain became too much and the tears she had been fighting back fell freely down her face.

Haley instantly rushed to her friend's side and wrapped her arms around the fragile blonde.

"I'm a mess." she mumbled into Haley's shoulder.

"Its okay I'm here," the brunette soothed rubbing her back.

"Its too much…everyone was looking at me and whispering…I…I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"Shhh its okay" Haley replied soothingly as she guided her to one of the tables so they could both sit down.

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Haley finally decided to speak.

"I know you can get through this Peyton, you're so strong and independent…don't let other people take that from you. I know it's hard, you've been betrayed but the Peyton Sawyer I know is a fighter and doesn't give a crap about what anyone thinks of her."

The blonde nodded her head wiping the tears from her face.

"You're right, I can do this" she said preparing herself.

"I know you can" Haley replied standing up and embracing her one last time.

Peyton smiled before heading to the door. "Thanks Haley" she said pausing with her hand on the doorknob.

"For what?"

"For everything…for being my friend" she replied softly.

"No problem"

With that Peyton left the tutor centre and headed to her first class. People were still staring and whispering as she walked through the hallways but she ignored them. She held her head up high and continued through the halls as if nothing was wrong and as if she was oblivious to the people around her. She had no intention of stopping until her eyes locked with his and she froze feeling like the air had been sucked from her lungs.

"Peyton" he said hope in his voice.

"I said I wanted you to leave me alone." she replied trying to move past him but he blocked her. "Lucas get out of the way!" she said in a harsh tone. She wanted to get away from him before a crowd gathered around them.

"Peyton I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you made a bet and you won. Congratulations, I hope you enjoy your prize."

She went to move past him and he grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. The physical contact sent a spark throughout her entire body and her heart rate quickened at their close proximity. The intense eye contact didn't help either, she always got lost in the sea of his blue orbs.

"Lucas" she said softly her anger melting away.

He caressed her face gently with his hand taking in her flawless and delicate features. "I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. "I love you…truly I do" he added looking into her emerald eyes.

"You've got a funny way of showing it." she replied trying to gain some composure.

"I can explain everything." he added wanting so badly for her to understand, for things to go back to how they were.

"But you can't" she said pulling herself out of his arms. "You lied and you hurt me and I…I can't trust you anymore." the sadness was present in her voice and he picked up on it. A few tears slipped out of her eyes and he gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't know what to do without you." he said softly with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"You'll figure it out." she replied.

"No I won't…not without you…you're everything Peyton, absolutely everything."

She could feel it. She could feel him easing his way back in. She had walls surrounding her heart to protect it from more pain and he had already started to break them down without even trying. She was trying her hardest to keep him out and to keep those walls built up but her heart wanted him so badly. She loved him with everything she had and it hurt so much to not have him. She constantly had an inner battle with her head and heart.

"I've got to go." she said quickly as she ran away from him. His intense gaze was too much, his sweet, sincere words were too much, everything was just too much for her to handle right now.

He turned and faced the direction she took off in. He wanted so badly to follow her, to make her understand but he knew she needed time and he would give her it. Besides school was hardly the most practical place for them to discuss their issues.

He watched her until she rounded a corner and he could no longer see her. He was happy they had managed to talk without shouting at each other. She seemed to have calmed down after last night but he knew there was still a long road ahead of them. She said she couldn't trust him anymore, he had to earn her trust back, without that their relationship with one another was doomed.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :) I'll try to update soon but I won't say when since my updates depend on my mood and inspiration. In the meantime your thoughts on this update would be nice! **


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: I am so extremely sorry for the wait. If any of you read my other fic "Through The Storm" then you would know I was taking a break from writing. However, I never meant to leave it this long I just got tied up in other things._

_Anyway I sincerely apologise to my loyal readers and reviewers, you guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this update._

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Colour Me Blue, I'm Lost in You**

It had been two weeks and four days since they had had a real conversation and in that time Lucas had tried everything he could think of to change that. He tried his best to talk to Peyton any opportunity that he could get, whether that be at school between classes, at lunch or after school which was usually pointless. He either knocked on the door relentlessly receiving no answer or when she did answer she shouted at him and slammed the door in his face. School was no better, she did everything she could to stay out of his way and when he did try to talk to her he got threatened by Nathan and told to "stay the hell away".

His patience was beginning to wear thin, he didn't know how to get through to her, she still didn't know all the details about the bet and all he wanted was one chance to explain, one chance to make things right for them again. Maybe it wouldn't do much good but he had to try. Peyton Sawyer was far too special for him to just give up without a real fight.

Ever since their conversation in the hallway Peyton had freaked out at how close she had been to letting him back in, at how easily he could get to her. She could feel her walls lessening and she couldn't allow that to happen, not after what he had done so she avoided Lucas Scott like the plague. She had to protect her heart from him; it was the only thing she could do to prevent herself from experiencing more heartbreak. She was still hurting of course, the pain in her heart, the constant ache of longing never did go away but Haley and Nathan always tried their best to keep her mind off of things. It worked to some extent, being around others allowed her to focus on other things and to forget about the mess that was her life but the nights were always the worst. No one could do anything about the nights. She was alone in her big, cold bed and she missed him, she ached for him and she dreamed of him. There was no real way of escaping what her heart wanted.

The gossip at school had finally started to die down, and Peyton was grateful for that. It made going to school that little more bearable. There were still the odd whispers and stares but it was clear that for now at least the brunt of it was over with. The gossips had obviously found a new subject to revolve their lives around.

It was now the weekend and Peyton was glad for a break from school. School was dangerous territory for her because Lucas was always there, they had a few classes together and even when they didn't he always attempted to talk to her. She brushed him off every time, a part of her wanting him to get the message and back off and the other part happy that he was so persistent. It was clear which part was her brain talking and which came from the heart. Either way she was glad that the weekend was here and that she could just relax.

Meanwhile Lucas sat in his bedroom brooding. He was flicking through some photographs of him and Peyton. He smiled at how happy they looked together but that smile was always short lived, a frown soon replaced it as he remembered what they had become. He closed the photo album and sighed before turning his gaze to his nightstand where his favourite photo of them sat safe in a frame beside his bed. Peyton was gazing up into his eyes, a bright smile framing her face, her arms laced around his neck; they were about to kiss. Haley had taken that photo; it was a day all four of them had spent at the river court. Lucas had just won a basketball game against Nathan, and Peyton was congratulating him. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of his bedroom door opening. He looked up and saw his step-sister, the person who created this whole mess, who in a nutshell destroyed his life.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"I want you to stop brooding and to get out of your room. There's a party this weekend you should come...you know have some fun like you used to."

It surprised and angered Lucas at how normal Brooke was behaving. She was the reason he was so miserable and she was acting as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"No thanks" he mumbled in response just wanting her to leave.

"Come on Lucas" she whined in the cute way she always would when she wanted to get her own way except it didn't work with him anymore. It hadn't worked in a long time and deep down she knew it. He no longer found her desirable or intriguing or unattainable...no now he found that he was repulsed by her. Now he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

"I said no! Now get out Brooke" he shouted making Brooke's face fall in disappointment "I can't even bear to look at you" he added turning away from her satisfied when he heard his door close.

He contemplated going to Peyton's again. He wasn't expecting her to answer; he wasn't really expecting anything but he just felt a strong want and need to try. He didn't want to admit that it might be over so he grabbed his jacket and headed over hoping and praying that maybe...just maybe she would listen this time.

He arrived twenty minutes later, opting to walk rather than drive hoping that he could sort through his thoughts and think of what he was going to say before he saw her. It didn't do much good because he had no idea what mood she was in or how she was going to react to seeing him.

He nervously knocked on the door but there was no answer, he knocked a little louder but still no answer. He could hear her music coming from her open bedroom window so he knew she was in there. He tried knocking once more before he decided to be brave and let himself in. The door was unlocked as usual so he quietly made his way up the stairs, his heartbeat racing the closer he got to her room. He peered around the open doorway and saw her sketching on her bed, occasionally bobbing her head up and down to the rhythm of the music. He watched her intently for a few moments, realising how much he missed being near her. She had so many quirks and charms that he adored. He missed all the little things she did, the way she would tug on his collar to pull him closer when they kissed, the way she would tilt her head to one side when she smiled at him, the way she felt in his arms. He eventually snapped out of it and made his way further into the room making his presence known.

She jumped from the bed clutching her chest with her hand. "You scared the crap out of me" she breathed out.

"I'm sorry" he replied a slight chuckle escaping his lips at how cute she looked.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she asked her walls shooting back up.

"I knocked for ages but there was no answer...I just need to talk to you Peyt."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" he asked softly edging a little closer.

"Don't call me Peyt...don't act as if nothing has happened" she shouted angrily.

"Believe me I know things have changed Peyton, I know I screwed up big time but you've got to hear me out please" he replied the desperation lacing his voice.

"What could you possibly have to tell me Lucas? You made a bet...I don't see how anything you say can change it or make things better."

"I called it off!" he shouted wanting to emphasise the point as much as he could.

"And what does that prove?" she asked bewildered at how he could think that this makes what he did any better.

"It proves that what I felt...what I still feel for you is real. It wasn't a lie."

"But it was" she countered moving to the other side of the room. She turned her music down and made herself look busy. He was far too close for her liking. Her heart had been aching for him and now he was here all she wanted to do was kiss him and let him hold her but she couldn't do that, she was too scared to let him back in it was just too much of a risk so she put the necessary distance between them.

"What are you even doing here?" she added her back facing him.

"Because I can't just give up Peyton, I love you and deep down you know you still love me too."

Her mouth dropped slightly, he wasn't supposed to say things like this, he wasn't supposed to be so confident in how she felt about him but he was.

The silence remained so Lucas slowly moved closer until he was right behind her. She could feel his presence but there was nowhere to run, she was facing her bedroom wall and Lucas was right behind her. She trembled slightly at the close proximity but tried her best to maintain her composure. She kept her back to him and hoped he would get the message and leave but he did the opposite. Instead he placed his hand on her hip sending a surge of electricity throughout her body. She mentally cursed him for still having that affect on her. He then moved his head so that his lips were almost touching her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and she gulped at how he was making her feel. Her thoughts were interrupted when he whispered softly in her ear "Those feelings don't just go away."

She turned to face him, a brave move on her part taking into consideration the closeness between them and the lack of escape routes. His hand moved from her hip and cupped her cheek, she didn't push him away and he took this as a good sign.

"You have to believe me when I say that I love you. I haven't stopped thinking about you these past weeks and its driving me crazy." He said softly while attentively gazing into her conflicted green orbs. "You're so close, yet so far and it's killing me."

She wanted to say something but she couldn't bring herself to speak, she wanted to tell him to leave but she wanted to carry on listening...basically she didn't know what she wanted so she remained silent. Her mind and heart continued to battle with one another while Lucas continued to pour his heart out.

"I know it might not mean much to you but I called the bet off. I realised I was falling for you, truly falling for you and I just couldn't do that to you, I didn't want you to get hurt so I called it off."

"When?" she whispered finding the courage to speak but also curious to know whether the timing would make a difference.

"I...it..." he was stumbling over his words only angering her more.

"When Lucas...when did you call the bet off?" she asked whilst moving his hand from her face.

"Remember when we first got together?" he asked and she nodded in response and signalled for him to continue. "Well just before that I was looking for Brooke because I had already realised that my feelings for you were true and I needed to end this bet with Brooke as soon as possible...but she was out of town at a college party."

He paused and she was getting impatient.

"And?" she said urging him to continue.

"As soon as she came home I called it off. We had been together for a couple of days...it was way before we made love so your first time wasn't dirty; it wasn't meaningless like you thought. What we shared together was real and it meant everything to me." He said finishing his story.

His revelation only added to the conflict in her mind. A part of her knew that this could change things, that this could mean something good for them but the other part was still unsure, was still scared and was still doubtful about whether what he said was the truth.

"Please say something Peyton." He pleaded resting his hand on her cheek again. "I love you and we can get through this...you just have to want it enough."

She looked up and met his eyes, he seemed so sincere but then again she had never suspected anything in the first place and it turned out he had been lying to her face every day. "How do I know this isn't another lie" she finally whispered out as a lone tear cascaded down her face. She had kept them back for so long that she couldn't stop them from falling. He gently wiped it away like the loving boyfriend she used to know.

"I'm not lying Peyton and you know I'm not. If my feelings for you are untrue then why am I still here? You said it yourself before we got together that I could have anyone I wanted."

She scoffed at his attitude and he quickly continued "But I don't want anyone else, I only want you...please Peyton just give me another chance."

She didn't reply because truth be told she didn't know what to say. She wanted so badly to believe in what he was telling her but her fear was holding her back. She looked back into his beautiful blue eyes and felt her strong demeanour breaking. They gazed at one another for a few moments before they slowly and unsurely moved closer together and after what felt like a life time their lips met. It was a slow kiss; he cupped her cheek before his hand ran through her loose golden curls. She eventually moved her hands to his collar and pulled him closer making him smile against her lips at the gesture he had so very much missed. The passion slowly built between them as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and backed her up against the wall. They continued to passionately make out with one another until Peyton pulled away feeling breathless.

"God I've missed you" Lucas said pulling her into an embrace but she pulled away before he got both arms around her.

"Peyton?" he asked confused at her sudden change in behaviour.

"I don't think I can do this" she replied sadly.

"What? Why? Peyton come on...I love you."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"Don't do this Peyton we were getting somewhere. Tell me what to do, I'll do anything to make things right again."

"You should have told me."

"Told you what?"

"About the bet, you should have told me." She replied as the tears slipped from her eyes. He went to wipe them away but she backed away from him looking down to avoid the pain in his eyes.

"I wanted to but things were going so well I didn't want to ruin what we had" he replied trying to explain his actions.

"Not telling me was worse Lucas...because by not telling me you were lying to my face every day."

"I'm sorry" he replied lamely but he was all out of words, he didn't know what else he could say to change things for them.

"I just...I can't deal with this right now" she said feeling emotionally exhausted.

He was getting ready to leave, she could tell by the defeated look on his face, and a part of her was relieved, she needed some time to process everything. She just needed to be alone.

He made his way to the door and she kept her eyes firmly fixated on the floor until he had passed her. He paused at the doorway but she refused to turn around and look at him because she knew she would probably run into his arms.

"Do you...do you ever think that maybe someday things could go back to how they were?" he asked needing a glimmer of hope, something to hold onto while he gave her space.

"I don't know Lucas.........sometimes."

And with that he left and they both let their remaining tears fall.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: What's that I hear you say? 2 updates in the space of a few days. I surprised myself too but I really am trying to get my fics finished. So here's the next chapter enjoy!_

_And thank you to all the reviews for the last chapter, its good to know people haven't lost interest_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – Sacrifice**

Ever since he left she had curled up in her bed and just didn't move. It was now Sunday afternoon yet she didn't feel the need to get up, she didn't feel the need to eat or to get dressed. She didn't feel the need to do anything. All she could think about was Lucas and how much she still loved him. She wished she could switch her feelings off but Lucas was right when he said they don't just go away and deep down she didn't want them to.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She had cried so much in the last twenty-four hours that she didn't think she had any tears left to cry. Sleep had been a battle, it took her hours to achieve and once she did manage to fall asleep she would soon wake up again from a dream of him.

He was everywhere, possessing her every thought, her dreams, her heart.

She heard knocking coming from her front door but she ignored it. She knew Lucas wouldn't bother her anymore, he had poured his heart out and she had rejected him. She didn't care who else would be at her door and she didn't have the energy to get up and answer it. After a few moments the knocking stopped and she assumed whoever it was had gotten the message. However, she wasn't that lucky because a few moments later she heard footsteps coming up her stairs.

_Maybe I should start locking my door_ she silently thought to herself.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer?" Nathan said taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I wanted to be alone" she mumbled back just wanting him to leave.

He looked down at her and realised how terrible she looked. Her eyes were all red and sore, her hair was a mess and it didn't look like she had moved from this bed in days. He started to worry just like he always did when it came to his best friend.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" she replied emptily avoiding his eyes.

He knew she was lying; anyone would be able to tell just by looking at her. She was in a real mess and it was obvious something had happened since the last time he had seen her.

"Don't lie to me Peyton, something is going on."

"I don't want to talk about it Nathan...I just want to be alone."

"Well tough luck because I'm not leaving you until you tell me what happened."

"Why do you even care?" she shouted as she sat up looking into his eyes with nothing but pain and anger.

"How can you say that Peyton?" he asked feeling astonished at her accusation. "You're my best friend, of course I care!" he added strongly.

"You got what you wanted Nathan. You hated Lucas and you told me I'd get hurt well congrats you were right, I hope you're happy."

"God Peyton I never wanted you to get hurt. I saw how happy you were and that's all I wanted for you. I'm sorry I was right about Lucas, I wish I wasn't."

_You're not right_ she thought to herself. Nathan thought he was a heartless jerk but he wasn't and she knew that. She knew him better than anyone else; she saw a side of him no one else saw. He told her things, he opened up to her and shared his fears with her. He was more than just a jerk...so much more. And deep inside she knew everything he told her yesterday was the truth, she was just too scared to let him all the way back in again.

The silence remained so Nathan continued talking hoping and praying that she would open up to him.

"Have you spoken to Lucas lately? Did something happen?" he asked finding no other plausible explanation for the change in her emotions.

"He may have stopped by" she quietly mumbled but he heard every word.

"What did he do? I'll kill him!" Nathan replied standing up ready to go find him.

"He didn't do anything wrong Nathan."

"Why are you defending him?" he asked in complete surprise.

"I'm not but you're jumping to conclusions! He didn't do anything...he just explained a few things and then left."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I've had my heart broken Nathan and no matter how hard I try, I can't just stop loving him, I can't just turn those feelings off." She replied stating the obvious before continuing to speak. "When you and Haley breakup you'll know what I'm feeling, until then you have no right to judge me. Now please just leave."

He let the impact of those words soak in and realised she was right. He had no idea how she was feeling, he couldn't even imagine being without Haley so he decided to stop pushing the issue.

"I don't want to leave you alone like this."

"I'll be fine, it's not like you won't see me again and we've got school tomorrow." She replied smiling a little to stop him from worrying.

He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss to her head. "If you need anything, promise to call me."

"I promise."

And with that he paused at the doorway, looked her over to make sure she was okay and then left.

Meanwhile Lucas was sitting in his room trying to write a letter. He had never really written his feelings down on paper before, it was weird, it was difficult and it was new. After thinking things over he had come to the decision that he was going to back off and give Peyton some space. It hurt him, a lot more than he thought, but he realised that it was what she needed and all he wanted to do was make her happy. So he would stop trying to speak to her, he would stop visiting her house, he would stay away and maybe just maybe that glimmer of hope would be enough to keep him going and maybe if he was lucky they would get their happy ending.

He was worried though. Worried in case she moved on in that time, in case she realised she didn't need him, in case she got another boyfriend and fell in love. He was also scared that he would revert back to his old ways. It was hard trying to be a good guy when the only person who you want to be good for isn't in your life anymore. Peyton drew the goodness out of him; she believed in him, no one else had ever believed in him before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a continuous knocking at his front door. He sighed to himself before dropping the pen and paper on his bed and making his way down the stairs to answer it.

He opened the door not in the mood for visitors but before he could even register who it was on the other side a fist collided with his face. He stumbled backwards slightly due to the shock and impact.

"What the hell!" he shouted looking up to see who attacked him. "Nathan what's your problem?"

The tall brunette closed the door and made his way into the lounge, not caring that he had received no invitation.

"Peyton's in a mess, what the hell did you say to her?" he replied dismissing the blonde's previous question.

"Nothing" he replied wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You must have done something, she's an emotional wreck."

Lucas winced at those words. He didn't want Peyton to continue suffering, she didn't deserve it and he hated to think of her doing so.

"I just...I explained what I did; she didn't know all the details. I called the bet off and I needed her to know the truth. I also apologised and told her how much I love her."

Nathan was silent for a moment. He didn't want to get into a fight with Lucas but he wanted his best friend back, he needed her back to how she was and he knew that Lucas' love declarations would not help the curly blonde to get over him.

"You need to back off and give her some space. You screwed up your relationship with her, it's no one's fault but your own. You telling her that you still love her isn't helping either, its only messing with her head."

"Don't you think I know all of that? But I can't help the way I feel about her!"

"Well you should have thought about that when you made your sick bet!" Nathan replied raising his voice in anger.

But Lucas was too weak to argue so he sunk down onto the couch and bowed his head into his hands. He knew he was wrong, he knew there was no way around making that bet. All he wanted was to make things better but it seemed as if everything he did just made things worse.

Nathan was surprised at Lucas' demeanour; he seemed so sad and broken. He seemed just as torn up about this as Peyton did and that surprised him. _Maybe he really does care about her._

"I'm going to stay away from her" Lucas mumbled quietly.

"What?" Nathan asked not expecting to hear that.

"It'll hurt like hell and I'll miss her terribly but she needs space and I'm going to do my best to respect that."

There was silence for a few moments as Nathan mulled over what Lucas was prepared to do for Peyton's happiness. He came to the conclusion that Lucas wasn't as bad as he initially thought, but it still didn't change the fact that he had betrayed and hurt his best friend. Peyton's well-being came first where Nathan was concerned, and it always had. A short time later he headed towards the door preparing to leave. He paused briefly and nodded at Lucas before turning back around and walking away.

It was now the next morning, a Monday morning, the start of a new week, a school day. Peyton groaned as the loud buzzing sound from her alarm resounded throughout the room. She hadn't really been sleeping, but the noise was unbearable. She quickly rolled over to put an end to the awful sound and then laid flat on her back not wanting to get up. She hadn't left this bed all weekend, she had been an emotional train wreck and the bed had been her only source of comfort. She didn't want to go to school in fear of breaking down again but she knew she couldn't hide away forever.

She remained in the bed for a few more moments before she forced herself to get up and prepare herself for the day. She had a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and packed her bag for school. She contemplated making some breakfast but ended up not feeling hungry enough to bother so she grabbed her car keys and made her way to the front door when she was frozen in her tracks, her eyes fixating on a small white envelope with her name on it. She picked it up off the ground and when she recognised the handwriting her eyes widened and the conflict in her mind began once more.

_Do I read it?_

_Should I throw it away?_

_What else could he possibly have to say?_

_Will he ever give up?_

_Do I even want him to?_

The endless questions raced through her mind the entire drive to school. She eventually made it to the tutor centre; she dropped off some papers and decided to sit down at one of the tables before the bell would ring to signal the start of class. She took the white envelope out of her bag and held it in her shaky hands.

_I want to read it._

She went to tear at the seal but then stopped.

_I don't want to read it._

She was so entranced in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and close. It wasn't until Haley spoke that Peyton snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" the blonde asked coming back to reality.

"I said what are you doing in here? Classes are about to start."

"Oh...I was dropping some papers off...and..." she replied trailing off as she looked back down at the envelope.

Haley followed her friend's eyes and furrowed her brows in concern.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the envelope.

"A letter I think."

"Are you going to read it?" she asked perplexed at why Peyton would stare at it with conflicted eyes agonising over what was inside when all she had to do was open it and find out.

"I don't know" the blonde replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it's from Lucas" Peyton replied in a whisper.

"Oh" Haley said a little stunned at the revelation. "How do you know if you haven't even opened it?"

"I recognise the handwriting."

There was a small pause before Haley spoke again. "I think you should read it."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be wondering about it all day and if you never read it thoughts of 'what ifs' will always plague your mind."

"I don't know" the blonde replied still hesitant.

"Come on Peyton" Haley pleaded.

"I've got to get to class" Peyton replied while putting the envelope back into her bag and rushing off to her lesson.

It was now lunch and Peyton still hadn't read the letter. She hadn't seen Lucas either which was weird, usually he would be waiting for her by her locker trying to talk to her, or he'd do his best to meet her at the end of her class but not today. Today she hadn't seen him once. She couldn't help but think he was avoiding her and in a way she didn't blame him. She hadn't focused on any of her classes either, her thoughts always drifted to the letter. She was curious as to what he had to say that he couldn't just tell her in person.

She made her way into the quad and sat down next to Haley and Nathan. Before she could even say hello Haley started quizzing her about the letter which of course led Nathan to ask about it.

"Are you going to read it?" he asked.

"I don't know yet...maybe."

"Just be careful" Nathan warned, not wanting her to get hurt anymore than she already had.

Easy conversation followed afterwards, the letter being forgotten about. As Nathan and Haley continued to chat Peyton's eyes glanced across the quad stopping when she met his crystal blues. Their eyes remained locked for a while; she could see the pain in his blue orbs as he sat beside Skillz not even engaged in the conversation at his table. They stared at each other intently, longing for one another until the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

It was finally the end of the school day and Peyton had just arrived home. After thinking things over for the remainder of her afternoon classes she had decided she was going to read the letter but that she would wait until after school. Now in her bedroom, sitting comfortably on her bed she tore at the seal, took a deep breath and started to read.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I've never written a letter before, never really been in the position to have to. Anyway I'm writing this because I know you don't want to talk to me and I've accepted that as best as I can._

_I've decided that I'm going to back off. It's clear that you need space and I haven't really been helping with that. Don't expect to see me at your locker anymore, I won't bother you at the end of your classes and I won't stop by your house anymore either. I'll try my best to stay out of your way. When it comes to the classes we share together, I'll sit as far away from you as possible. _

_It's gonna suck, big time but it's what you want and I will do everything I can to respect your wishes. I've been missing you for a few weeks, but it feels like so much more. I always miss you, I always think about you and I always want to hold you in my arms but I realised that my wants and needs aren't what's important right now. I hurt you; I betrayed you and I have to deal with the consequences of my actions._

_When I asked whether you think we could ever get back what we had you said sometimes. I'm going to try and hold on to that with all my might. I know there is a big chance I'll be holding on for no reason but I'm just not ready to let go yet...I don't think I'll ever be ready._

_Please don't shed anymore tears for me. I hate to think of you crying, I don't want you to be in pain. I want you to be happy, to enjoy your life. You're too great of a person not to._

_I love you so much and I hate myself for screwing up the best thing that happened to me. I hope that in the end we will find our way back, if not maybe we could be friends because I can't imagine my life without you in it._

_Love always_

_Lucas x _

A single tear cascaded down her cheek falling onto the letter she had just read. She read it a few more times, soaking in his beautiful words before falling asleep with it clutched in her hands.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN: This story along with my others haven't been updated in a while but I have been dealing with some personal issues so writing hasn't been at the forefront of my mind. Anyway I finally found some time to finish another chapter so I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the wait :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Life Without You**

Two more weeks had passed since Peyton read the letter, informing her of Lucas' recent decision to stay out of her life and in that time he stayed true to his word. She no longer found him waiting by her locker eager to try and talk to her, he no longer waited outside of her classes with a nervous yet determined demeanour, he no longer hassled her in the hallways or tried to talk to her at lunch and he didn't stop by the house anymore either. He had pretty much vanished from her life just like he said he would, but what was most discomforting to Peyton was that it had started to feel like he had never been there in the first place. He didn't even look at her anymore, she would occasionally see him with Skills and the rest of his guy friends but he avoided making eye contact with her at all costs.

She told herself this was a good thing, that this is what she wanted and needed but a huge part of her ached for him, wanted to talk to him again, missed him trying to work his way back in. She knew she was being selfish, wanting the best of both worlds but she couldn't deny the fact that she missed his presence and the way he made her feel with just a look.

On another note, these past two weeks also saw the Queen B, otherwise known as Brooke Davis be dethroned. It was shocking to say the least, the whole school couldn't believe their eyes but after much discussion Skills and the rest of their crowd came to the decision. They weren't the most innocent group of teenagers, they drank a lot, they occasionally teased the nerds, they slept around, but putting people's lives in danger and hurting someone within their own group was not acceptable and was definitely not the kind of reputation they wanted.

"What do you mean you're kicking me out of the group?" Brooke had shouted angrily.

"We've all discussed it and we don't want to be associated with someone who puts other people's lives at stake." Skills had replied calmly.

"You've all discussed this huh?" Brooke asked pointing her finger at them all "even you? My supposed best friend?" she added turning her attention to Rachel.

"I'm sorry Brooke but Skills is right...you've just changed and we don't like this new you. I know you've never been an angel but because of you someone was almost raped and you don't even seem to care. You even destroyed your own brother's life."

"He's not my brother" she had replied sternly. She hated people referring to Lucas as her brother. He wasn't. They were not related by blood and therefore not her brother.

After a few more words she had stormed off promising that they would all regret what they had done. So far she hadn't stayed true to that promise, in fact people hadn't really seen that much of her but it was Brooke Davis and she always had something up her sleeve. She would strike again that wasn't even a question. But Brooke Davis wasn't stupid, she would bide her time, lead people into a false sense of security before unexpectedly lashing out.

Meanwhile the school day was coming to a close. Peyton was at her locker collecting some text books that she would need for her homework. She sighed to herself as she saw a picture of her and Lucas together and happy. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind and they both wore the happiest smiles she had ever seen. She thought she had cleared all of the photographs out but this one had been hiding behind her books. She still loved him with all her heart but letting him back in after everything was just too much for Peyton to consider right now. He had completely broken her trust in him and without that they had pretty much nothing. She looked at the picture for a few moments before placing it back in her locker face down. She closed her locker door and was about to move when a guy from some sports team stepped in front of her.

"Hi you're Peyton right?" he asked flashing her a smile, trying his best to charm her but it wasn't working.

"Yeah and so not interested" she replied and started to walk away but he stepped in front of her again.

He laughed and then spoke "I know what you're thinking; I'm just another brainless jock who isn't worth your time."

"If you know what I'm thinking then you obviously know that you are wasting your own time. I'm not interested." She replied sternly.

"Oh come on" he said pushing her gently back against the lockers, placing his arms either side of her in an attempt to stop her from escaping.

"I said no."

"I know things went badly for you and Lucas but not everyone is like him" he replied while stroking her arm up and down hoping to tempt her into agreeing to a date.

"What is it with you jocks? I said I'm not interested, now back the hell off" she shouted getting frustrated with him but he refused to move.

She was about to lash out at him but before she knew it the guy was being pulled away from her. She looked on in shock as Lucas pushed him against the lockers, anger clearly searing through his veins.

"Take a hint and back off" he said with force to the persistent but now shaken jock.

"Chill out man, you can't blame a guy for trying" he replied trying to break free from Lucas' grasp.

Lucas so very badly wanted to hit this guy. He had a tight grasp on him and was breathing heavily trying his best to control himself. It was bad enough that another guy was hitting on the girl he was very much in love with but when he saw how uncomfortable Peyton looked he felt an uncontrollable need to protect her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"Lucas"

It was just his name, a gentle rasp of her sweet and soothing voice. But it calmed him down in an instant and his grip on the guy loosened until he finally let go and the nameless jock ran off.

After a few moments Lucas turned to look at her. It was the first time he had made eye contact with Peyton in two weeks and looking into her green eyes now he knew it had been far too long. He missed her terribly but there was nothing he could do about it, he had lost her and it was all his own fault for lying to her. Not being able to bear looking at her anymore because of the pain it caused his already broken heart he turned to move away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten involved" he mumbled before walking down the hallway.

Peyton was left speechless for a few moments but then realised she needed to say something. He had done her a favour and even though they were at odds she was still grateful.

She called out his name and ran to catch up to him. He looked at her with hope in his eyes and all over again she felt conflicted. Her mind was saying one thing while her heart was saying the complete opposite.

Silence took over them both as they gazed intently at each other. They stared into one another's eyes as if making up for the time they had missed out on but she could feel herself getting lost in the sea of his blue orbs and knew she had to say something to end this dangerous game they were playing.

"I just...I wanted to say thank you...for before" she spoke nervously gesturing back towards the lockers.

"I...it was nothing." he replied solemnly; his hopes had yet again been crushed.

"No" she protested a little too passionately for someone who supposedly didn't want anything to do with him. "You did me a favour and it meant...it means a lot so thank you." she added wanting him to know that she was grateful.

"You're welcome Peyton" he replied before turning to leave. Being around her, being so close yet so far was just too difficult for him to handle so he had to leave.

Hearing her name fall from his lips sounded perfect and made her heart flutter. It shouldn't have and she knew that but it didn't change the fact that it did. They hadn't spoken in two weeks and now hearing him just say her name made her realise just how much she needed and missed him.

So without really thinking she said something that she probably should have kept to herself.

"I miss you, you know"

That short phrase was enough to make him stop in his tracks. With his back to her a hopeful smile graced his face and he knew getting his hopes up wasn't wise but hearing her speak the words he had been feeling himself made him smile.

"I don't want to and I hate that I do but I can't change the fact that I miss you" she added knowing she had his full attention.

"I miss you everyday" he replied softly turning around to meet her gaze.

She timidly made a few steps towards him until they were face to face again.

"Did you mean what you said in the letter?" she asked, her eyes slightly watering but she willed herself not to let any tears fall. She had done enough crying in the past weeks to last a lifetime.

"I meant every word" he replied raising his hand to cup her cheek but she backed away. She couldn't do physical contact; it was definitely too much too soon.

He frowned slightly but recovered reminding himself that this moment was progress from the previous fortnight of no contact at all.

"Even the part about us being friends?" she questioned.

She wasn't ready for them to be together again, she wasn't sure she would ever be ready. But those two weeks of no contact at all had made her realise that she wanted him in her life, that she needed him in her life. She would always have feelings for him but right now she couldn't trust him enough to give him her heart again so being friends seemed like the best option. That way they could still talk and maybe, just maybe she could learn to trust in him again.

"Yeah...I mean it might be difficult and a little awkward at first but I would rather us be friends than nothing at all." he replied sincerely.

Of course he was disappointed that she didn't want to take him back and give their romantic relationship another shot but Peyton was far too special that being nothing at all in her life just wasn't an option for him. Being friends with her while would be extremely hard for him may be just what they both needed. Maybe they could be great at it and maybe just maybe it would lead her back to him.

"Then...I mean if you want to...maybe we could give it a try" she said nervously making him chuckle softly. He always did find her unbelievably cute when she was nervous.

"I want to" he replied passionately making her smile in response. A genuine smile, a beautiful smile that Lucas had missed seeing everyday.

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for reading and for all the support you guys have given me. Please let me know what you think :)_**


End file.
